Twilight Diaries
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Bella is Bella Salvatore. She is Stefan and Damon little sister and she was raised by Damon. Now she's in Forks and meets the Cullens. all normal twilight pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: Twilight and Vampire Diaries do not belong to me.

Chapter 1: You're my Sister

Through the streets of Italy one Damon Salvatore walked to the house that used to be his home when he was human. He had planed on murdering his father who Damon still hated after these last 7 years of being a vampire. When he looked through the window he saw something he didn't expect. His dad was already dead on the floor, but what really surprised him was there was a little girl sitting on the floor looking at him.

He knocked on the glass and the little girl turned around. She opened the window. "I know you." That was impossible. "You're my brother." He saw the painting hanging on the wall of the younger brother Stefan and him. It would be easy for the girl to realize who he was with this painting

"I guess I am." Damon said.

"Will you feed me?" He felt like yelling at her. She was just a stupid human, but as he looked at her he saw she looked a little like him. She had brown hair and these brown eyes that looked so sad. How long had the old man been dead for?

"May I come in?" The little girl nodded and Damon jumped through the window. "Where are the servants?" He was given a confused look. There were no other humans on the property besides the girl. Damon did not know what was going on, but he knew he had to take care of this little girl. "What's your name and how old are you?"

The girl held out her hand meaning to say five and then said "Bella." Damon picked up the little girl.

"Well Bella Salvatore, you're going to come live with your big brother." Damon didn't know why but he felt very protective of this girl who he just found out was his little sister. Damon once again jumped out the window this time with Bella protectively in his arms. He ran her back to his home in another town far away from his dead father.

Damon laid Bella down on his bed. She had fallen asleep and was holding on as tight as she could to Damon. A smile came onto Damon face and he couldn't believe it. A little girl was able to make Damon smile. Right then Damon knew that he couldn't ever let anything hurt his baby sister and that would mean when she was old enough that he would have to turn her. There was also the problem with the sun though. I will have to get her a ring and I know who knows how to get them.

"You," Damon pointed to a girl on the street. The girl who Damon remembered drinking from a couple of times and who had a crush on him came right away. "I need to find someone and I need you to look after my little sister." Using his powers on the girl she agreed. "I'll be back soon." So Damon went to look for Katherine's old maid.

-Bella's POV- 500 years later

_Dear Diary: _

_ Hey I don't know why I've decided to start this thing. In all my 500 years I have never had the urge to keep a diary. Maybe it's because I'll be on my own for the first time. I've never been away from my over protective big brother Damon Salvatore. He's the one who turned me into a vampire. Maybe I should explain some things. One yes I am a vampire. As in the whole drink blood and sunlight thing. Although my brother was able to get me a ring to protect me from the sunlight. My brother raised me and turned me with my permission when I was 17. Now I do drink human blood, but I get most of my blood from blood banks and even when I do drink from a human I've only ever killed two humans. One was when I was young and unpracticed and the second time I was protecting my brother. _

_ Okay onto why I'm living on my own now. Damon decided he wants to torture his little brother. I have no need to meet my other older brother. From what Damon tells me he drinks from animals. I mean come on. I understand not wanting to hurt humans, but you don't have to kill and it's easy to steal blood from the hospital. I've decided I want to try high school so I've moved to a town called Forks and am entering as a junior. Just because I've never been to school before doesn't mean I'm not smarter then probably all the teachers in the school. I've lived through most of history and math is easy. Forget about English. I love books. My library is huge and I've met a lot of famous authors. _

_ Well anyway I better get going. I have my first day ever of school tomorrow. I doubt I'm going to have anything in common with anyone, but let me try this experiment. After I graduate I think Damon and I will be heading to France or England. Till next time. _

_Bella_

I closed my diary. It may seem stupid, but it made me feel as though I had someone. I had always had Damon. My brother had made sure to get me a nice size house. Nothing too big, but not a small house. I had a big TV with a PS3 and a Wii. There was something addicting about videogames. I went upstairs to my bedroom and put the diary on my nightstand. After finding my pajamas I put them on and went to sleep.

When I woke up I put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I got on my leather jacket and put on my sunglasses. Even small amount of light can bother my eyes. Vampires aren't even supposed to be able to go out in sunlight. I just got myself a ring. A ring that makes it so we can go into the sun. I also have an extra. Damon had a few made when he first got mine. Cost him a ton. Also what cost him a ton was my car, which was an Audi. It was baby blue and I loved it.

It was pretty easy to find the school. My cover story was that my mother was dead and my father traveled a lot for work. With no other family I went with him, but wanted to live somewhere. He bought a house in the town with the lowest crime rate for me to live in. I found the parking lot and parked next to the only other nice car there was which was a sliver Volvo. Everyone had their eyes on me as I walked into the office. "Hello, I'm Bella Salvatore." I said and that was all that was needed for me to get my schedule.

I had first period math, which was as I predicted boring. I seemed to be popular though with the school, more so the boys then the girls. Next class I went to was English where I was given a list of books I had to read. I had already read all of them when I turned around to take my seat I noticed the little pixie like shape in the back. She was shorter then me, had black hair, and golden eyes. Oh this would be interesting. Damon had told me of the other type of vampires, but I never thought I would actually get to see one let alone meet one, but what the hell were they doing in school? They must have great control and were probably on the same animal diet as my other brother to be here.

-Alice's POV-

I was sitting in English just drawing on a piece of paper when I smelled something. It was excellent. I felt like just jumping out of my seat and biting her right here. The new girl! I believe her name was Bella Salvatore. The funny thing is I didn't see her coming into this class and she would have to sit next to me too. Oh my god this would be torture.

She walked to the empty seat next to me. I found myself holding my breath. "Hi, I'm Bella Salvatore." She held out her hand to me. I looked at it for a minute and then took it. I noticed a few things right there and then. One her heat beat was slower then a normal human. Also I couldn't see the color of her eyes through the sunglasses. I took her hand slowly.

"Alice Cullen," I hissed softly getting use to her smell. This girl couldn't be human. One she blocked my visions and two because no human could smell this good. She took her seat next to me and I checked to make sure she didn't have any classes with Jasper. He was a senior, but sometimes there are classes the two could have. Besides lunch Bella would never cross his path. Good! I don't know if he could take this. I did notice she had Bio with Edward right after lunch. Bella gave me another smile before turning to look at the teacher. Was she teasing me or something? Life just got a whole lot more interesting with Bella Salvatore here.

AN: okay that's it for now. Just to clear up any confusing here. Bella is going to smell great to all the Cullens, not just Edward. That will be explained in a later chapter. Also this will be normal Twilight pairings, but I'm thinking of mixing up the Vampire Diaries pairings. If anyone wants to see more of Damon raising Bella tell me and I'll put in some flashbacks. Okay, that's it. REVIEW.


	2. That's Some Girl

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

AN: okay just to make one thing clear this will be a Bella/Edward story.

Chapter 2: That Is Some Girl

_Dear Journal_

_ Okay just to put one thing in this before I start, THIS IS NOT A DIARY. It's a journal to keep my thoughts in. I know it sound stupid for a vampire, but lately I've been have problems with my power. Basically I can't tune other people's thoughts out that great anymore and sometimes I lose track of which thoughts were actually mine and which thoughts aren't. Carlisle is helping me learn how to block the thoughts and that's the only thing keeping me going when it comes to school. Carlisle actually suggested I start this so I have a written record of all my thoughts._

_ Well now that that's over I don't know what to actually write. Probably should write my thoughts on things since that's what this is for. Well I am a vampire. Carlisle turned me in 1918. I was 17 and will always be 17. We drink from animal though, not humans. It's a hard life style and I know my soul is damned. I'm a monster. Most of my family doesn't believe this, but I do. We're monsters that shouldn't exist. I have to go. Emmett is coming up to bring me to school and I don't want him finding out about this. _

_Edward_

_PS: today is supposed to be a big day. The new girl is starting. _

-Edward's POV-

I hide my journal before Emmett burst into my room. I didn't want him making fun of me and I didn't want anyone but Carlisle to know of the problem I've been having with my power. We rely on my power a lot. 'Come on Eddie, time for school.' Emmett thought at me and I hissed. It was impossible to block my family whose mind I knew so well.

I drove my brothers and sisters to school in my Volvo. I was trying hard to block the thoughts. I can't let them override me. I could hear them in the back of my mind, but it was like whispering. We went to our classes and everything was perfect until lunch. When Alice came to our table. She looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"The new girl." She whispered too low for humans to hear, but looking over at the table where the new girl, Bella Salvatore, was I swear she heard. "Her blood is…" Of course her thoughts hit me. Was it really that good? "It's like nothing I ever smelt before. It's great. I just felt like jumping up and biting her." We all looked at her. Alice had great control. "Also I can't see her, but I got a look at her schedule. She's with you next period Edward." Oh that's just great.

Jasper looked worried. He has the least amount of control of us and we haven't fed for a while. It was pushing our limits just a bit. "Well Eddie does your power work on her?"

"Don't call me that." I hissed and then looked. If I stopped trying to block the voices and looked for this girls mind I would let all the other voices in.

Jasper must have felt that I was worried because he said, "My power doesn't. I can't feel anything from where she is sitting." Everyone sat in confusion for a bit and I looked over at Bella. Our eyes met. Well she was still wearing sunglasses. I wondered what color her eyes were. She smiled at me and got up to throw her uneaten food away. She walked out leaving the kids she was sitting with confused. I got up and followed her to my Bio class. When inside the room with just the teacher I could smell Bella and Alice was right I had to stop myself from going over and biting her. A little part of my mind said it would be so easy, but I did not want to disappoint Carlisle.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen," I heard her angelic voice before I realized she was sitting at my table, well I guess our table now. Next to me was the only free seat. "Bella Salvatore." She gave me a smile as she took off her sunglasses showing the most beautiful shade of brown eyes I have ever seen. I also realized that the only thoughts in this room were coming from the teacher. There was no whispering coming from Bella. "Do I get a first name?" She asked with a laugh.

"Edward Cullen," I said with a smile and then the other students started to walk in and I forgot completely about blocking their thoughts. They hit me so hard that I fell to the floor with my hands on my head. It took me a minute to find my real thoughts and push everyone else out, but when I did everyone was looking at me. I didn't know what to say and my eyes landed on Bella Salvatore. Even though she was friendly before she made no move to help me. She sat at our table and was the only one not looking at me. For some reason that hurt me. Did I like her?

There was a noise and then I realized it was Mr. Banter talking. "Mr. Cullen, are you feeling alright?

"I got a really bad headache. I'm going to go to the nurses office." No one said anything and I ran out, but I didn't go to the nurses' office. I left my keys in the car and ran home. I went to my room and got my journal. Before Esme could notice I was here I was gone and in my meadow. I opened to my last journal entry.

_Dear Journal _

_ Why do people always right dear journal. No one is going to read this beside themselves, but I guess its just tradition. Anyway not why I started to write. The new girl, Bella Salvatore, she's unbelievable. Alice met her first and told us how good her blood smells and believe me my little sister was right. There is more then just that. She's not afraid of us. She's seems almost amused by us and all of our powers don't work on her. That's some girl and I think I'm falling for her. I don't know what I'll do. I'm a monster and she a beauty. It's really the true tail of beauty and the beast. Anyway till I have more thoughts. _

_Edward_

-Fell's Church- Damon

She was there sitting in the cemetery all by herself. The girl, who looks like Katherine, but was clearly much different. Damon sat watching her from a distance. Right away he knew there was a fire in this girl that Katherine never had and he knew she had to be his princess of the night.

The thing was what to do about it. His old self from before he met Bella would have played games with her and used the powers to control her mind, but Damon knew Bella was right. It was a long time ago, but of course Damon remembered it like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

"Well how are you on this fine morning?" A boy said to Bella. She was still human sitting down in the park waiting for Damon to come back from his hunt. Little did she know he was watching. "Where's your father?"

"Dead," Bella answered. 'But my big brother will be back any minute."

"Well no girl such as you should be here all by herself." He gave her a smile as he tried to sit down next to her, but Bella stopped him.

"I assure you I'm fine." Bella gave him a smile. "Besides it wouldn't be right to talk without my brother around." This guy was clearly being pushy and Bella decided to play along with him.

"It's wouldn't be right." Damon appeared out of nowhere scaring the poor guy half to death. "Get away from my little sister." It didn't take long for the guy to run.

"Oh, you scared him. Can't I have any fun?" Bella faked being sad and when Damon gave her a look she burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face." Damon thought for a minute and then he too laughed a little.

"You'd seriously like someone like that?"

"No, but he does have a certain charm to him. Nothing like you although…" Bella thought for a minute. "Damon when you met the one you want to be with do me a favor. Don't play games with them. Be yourself, but the self you are with me. Make her want you and if you're really serious don't use any of those mind games. Make her love you and tell her the whole truth. Vampire and all. She'll become your princess of the night then and then I'll find myself a boy and the four of us can bring hell on earth."

"For that you would need to be a vampire." Bella gave him a look. "How about tonight? I think you're old enough and it is your birthday." Bella gave Damon a hug.

"Maybe pretty boy can be my first meal." Damon smiled.

"I'll have to remember that."

-End Flashback-

Damon smiled at the memory. Pretty boy was Bella first meal and her first kill. Well one of her only kills really. The other person she killed was a vampire hunter who was trying to kill Damon. He could have handled him but Bella got to him first.

Anyway back to the girl. She was sitting there and Damon knew what he must do. He ran behind her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" She jumped and turned around to look at Damon. Damon knew he must look pretty scary wearing all black in a graveyard. "Doesn't seem like the place you would hang out."

"This is my parents grave." She said point to the gravestone.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Damon said sounding truly sorry. "I didn't even introduce myself. How rude of me. My father is probably turning in his grave. Damon Salvatore."

It took the girl a minute to reply. "Salvatore? Are you related to Stefan Salvatore?"

"In fact yes. He's my baby brother. In fact that's why I'm in this little town. We haven't seen each other in years and I think it's time I started torturing him again." Damon smiled and she laughed. "I didn't quiet catch your name though."

"Elena Gilbert," She said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Damon gave Elena a smile. "Please tell me my brother has been nothing but nice to you." Elena looked down at her feet. Damon growled just loud enough for Elena to hear. "Accept my apologizes for my brother. He doesn't know how to treat a lady such as yourself." From then on the two sat and talked about anything they could think of for the next few hours until two others girls came running up yelling for Elena. They looked shocked to see him.

"Guys this is Damon, Stefan's older brother, Damon these are my friends Bonnie and Meredith."

Damon smiled at them. "A pleasure to meet you, but I really must be going. My meal waits. Until next time we meet princess." Damon gave Elena a kiss on the hand and then walked away. When he was far enough away he changed into a crow and flew. 'Don't let anyone say that Damon Salvatore isn't charming.' Damon though and laughed mentally. That is some girl.

AN: okay that's it for now. I have decided that this will be Damon/Elena. The two seem to go together more to me then Stefan/Elena, but don't all you Stefan fans go yelling at me. I don't hate Stefan. I just think he goes more with Meredith or Bonnie, although I think Bonnie fits together better with Mutt, o sorry, I mean Matt. Anyway give me your option on who you think Stefan should be with. I'm open to your ideas; although there is no way I'll put Stefan with Caroline. That girl is just evil. I'll repeat that that, THAT GIRL IS EVIL. Now onto Twilight for a minute or two. Like I said about five times, I think, its all normal Twilight pairings and I consider Edward/Bella the normal Twilight pairing. As for Jacob I don't plan on putting him in this story. Sorry all you Jacob lovers, but I don't really like him. Okay now to end this ridiculously long authors notes I will say I'll try to put a flashback scene into every chapter. Now I'll wish you all goodbye with one last word REVIEW.


	3. That's Some Boy

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: That is Some Boy

_Dear Diary _

_ I can't believe the other type of vampires are around. The vampires my kind calls the homemade vampires. It's a long and boring story on how these vampires came to be and I don't rally feel like telling it. Damon would be pissed if he knew. Before he got me he came across some of these vampires. They're dead now though. They tried drinking Damon' blood and died when they did. You see our blood is poison to them. _

_ Apparently there are seven of them in town. That's from what this girl Jessica tells me. Really annoying girl, but she served her purpose on this point. There were the five that go to my school. The little pixie named Alice, who's a junior and in my English class, and her mate Jasper, who's a senior. A big one that looked like a bear named Emmett and his mate Rosalie, they are both seniors and of course Edward, he's in my bio class. According to Jessica Dr. Cullen and his wife, who can't have babies, of course, adopt them all. What got me was Dr. Cullen. His family must have great control. Homemade vampires are even more wild then real vampires, my kind. _

_ Okay on to what I know from their minds and not Jessica. Alice has the ability to see the future and her mate has the ability to read and control emotions. Edward can read minds, but here is differently something wrong with his power. I saw what happened in bio. Also none of the powers work on me, YES. I was right about them following my stupid older brothers diet of animals, which I guess wasn't so stupid for them as it was for us, anyway Edward didn't even notice as I put a thought in his mind to follow me. If he knew what I was and what I could do he probably would be able to fight it. He's cute I have to admit, but I have to be careful with this. I'm going to take this very slow and maybe play around with them for a bit, but Edward Cullen is some boy. _

_ Anyway it's time for me to hunt. I know in my last entry I made myself sound like an angel drinking from blood banks, but I should let you know I do enjoy hunting normal humans, but I don't feel the need to kill them. We can get enough blood without killing. I'll only kill if the human is really pissing me off and annoying me. I only been taking from blood banks because I knew I wanted to stay in one place for a while. Now with that vampire at the hospital I'll go back to the old fashion way. Oh well. Mike Newton is an annoying little puppy dog anyway. Maybe he'll be my 3__rd__ kill in 500 years. _

_Bella_

-Bella POV-

I finished my diary entry and opened the window. I turned into an eagle, yes an eagle was my choice of animal how American of me, and flew round until I found the house I was looking for. Mike had left his window open, but of course I couldn't enter without being invited in. I turned back into myself and sat on the tree near his bedroom window. I could see him in there talking to someone on the computer. I could even read what he was saying and to my disgust he was talking about me and how he was going to get me into his bed. Oh this boy is so close to being killed.

I needed to get an invite in. Looks like I'm going to be playing more mind game today. "Mike," I said getting control right away. "Sign off." I ordered him and he did it right away. This was way to easy. "Let me in."

"Come in," he said and I jumped into the window. The barrier keeping me out is gone and would be forever more. Mike was looking at me and his puppy dog eyes were still there. I went up to him and he smiled right before I threw my fangs into his neck. I back away before I took enough to kill him, but he would look like hell tomorrow and possible for a long time. "You don't remember anything." I whispered taking his memory away before throwing him on top of his bed. I took one look at the two little holes on his neck. They would heal and no one would be the wiser. No one is expecting a vampire in town, while besides the Cullens and I don't really think they know about my kind. I laughed as I flew out the window and went home. I'm going to have fun here in Forks.

-Fell's Church- Elena

_Dear Diary _

_ Hello old friend. I know when I wrote last I said I was going to have Stefan, but I don't want him anymore. I know that must surprise you, but I met his older brother Damon and I want him. Damon was so nice and we talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Too bad Bonnie and Meredith decided to come up at that point. When Damon walked away Meredith said she knew that look I had and Bonnie laughs saying it would be easy to get him since he already knows I'm a princess. Wait what's that knocking on the window. Oh my god, it's him…._

Damon was outside my window knocking on the glass. Elena opened the window. "It's cold out. You must be freezing."

"Is that an invite to come in?" Damon asked. Elena laughed and stepped back so he could come into the room.

"Sure, why not." Damon jumped into the room with ease. He gave Elena a smile. And she couldn't help but smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't wait to see you again princess." Elena couldn't believe he already had a nickname for her. They weren't even boyfriend/girlfriend… yet. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really. How was your meal?" Damon laughed.

"Could have been better." Elena didn't get what was so funny. "Elena, I'll tell you everything you ask as long as you promise one thing." Elena nodded. "Don't ask anything you might not like the answer to until your ready." Elena didn't understand that comment. "You'll understand soon."

Elena knew there were things she wanted to ask, but she did realize something. Stefan had made people laugh at her today when he regretted her. She needed a way to gain back what was lost. "Damon, drive me to school tomorrow." It was an order, not a question. Damon raised one eyebrow, but then bowed to her.

"As you wish my princess, but on one condition." Elena looked at him. "You have to be my girlfriend." Elena smiled and then gave Damon a big kiss causing him to have to think twice before he kissed back.

When they pulled away Elena was smiling at Damon. "Pick me up tomorrow at 6:30. I like my boyfriends to be on time." Damon nodded and went to the window to leave. "Oh and Damon" He looked back. "Kiss me before you drive away."

_Sorry diary, but that was just great. Damon is going to drive me to school tomorrow. I know I'm kind of using him, but I really do like him and I need people to know I never wanted Stefan, even though I did at one point. Thank god I met Damon. He's so much nicer then Stefan is. Anyway until tomorrow._

_Elena._

-Flashback-

Damon walked back into his home after finding that stupid maid. He saw his new little sister sitting on the floor eating something."You can go," he told the girl and she left right away. "Hey, Bella. How are you?" Bella looked at Damon.

"You left me," she said sadly. Damon sat down next to Bella

"I had to get something for you." Bella eyes widen and it was the first time Damon actually looked at her cloths. They weren't cloths meant for girls. In fact if Damon remember correctly they were his old things from when he was Bella's age or probably younger. Bella was a small little girl. Damon remembered his own childhood with his father. Stefan had always been the favorite and Damon was badly ignored and if he did something his father really didn't like beaten. Was it the same for Bella?

Damon took out a necklace. On it was three different rings. "When you get older you'll have to wear one of these and one is the backup. The bigger one is if you ever meet a boy you want to give it to." Damon explained, but Bella clearly didn't understand what the blue rings were for. She wouldn't for a while. Damon put the necklace around her neck. On his neck he also had a necklace. He had gotten himself an extra one and one for if he ever found girl. Good thing the person who makes these had extra for some odd reason. It didn't matter anyway. Damon had killed the maker and found out how to make the rings.

Bella put her head on Damon bringing Damon out of his thoughts. "Pretty," Bella whispered. Damon smiled at his sister.

"Yes they're pretty." He put his arm around her and it felt like they sat there for hours.

AN: okay, that's chapter three. I exactly have nothing to say. Well besides REVIEW.


	4. School

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: School

-Alice's POV-

When we got home from school we saw Esme, but Edward was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Edward ran out of the forest and came in. "What happened?" I asked him. I had a vision of him falling down in class and I was worried. That's not supposed to happen.

"You were right about her blood. I wasn't prepared to sit next to her, so I faked sick." It was a good story, but something was wrong with it. _You're lying about something._ I thought to Edward.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, so we told her about the new girl. Bella Salvatore. She seemed worried. "This is something we have to talk about with Carlisle." We all sat down at the unused dinning room table and waited for our father figure to come home from the hospital. When he came back he was surprised to see us sitting at the table.

"Something going on?" He took his chair and the family meeting started. We told him about Bella's blood and how none of our powers work on her. Then we had to decide if we would leave or not.

"I don't want to leave because of some human girl." Rosalie hissed clearly pissed. The mood at the table was clearly changing and I didn't have to be Jasper to know it. Jasper was all for leaving just incase he messed up and attacked. Rosalie and Emmett wanted to stay. Esme and Carlisle clearly didn't know what to do. They would never have any contact with her.

"Look, the only two who have to have contact with her are Alice and Edward, so it's up to them." Great the only two that didn't really know what they wanted out of the kids. I couldn't see much with Bella blocking the visions, but I did see us staying.

I took a deep breath. I know this would hurt Jasper, but I was curious about this girl. What was it about her that blocked us and made her blood call to us? "I want to stay," I answered and looked at Edward. He hadn't said a word the entire time. In fact he was sitting with his hands on his head. Was he even listening to us?

"Son," Carlisle said. "Do you want to stay?" Edward nodded, but didn't talk. Then he jumped up and ran out as fast as he could. "It's settled then. We're staying." Everyone got up, but I looked at where Edward just was. What was wrong with my brother?

-Next Day-

When I walked into English class Bella was already sitting in her seat. I sat down next to her. "Hello," I told her. She looked at me with a smile. She was wearing okay cloths. A nice pair of jeans and a designer t-shirt. Although I didn't much like that leather jacket she wears. She also still had her sunglasses on.

"Hey." She was just looking at me. "Something wrong?"

Truth was I was trying my hardest not to attack her. I was doing it, but she still smelt good. Really good. "No nothing," I lied. "How are you liking Forks?" She didn't say anything for a minute.

"It's alright." There was nothing more she said. "Your whole family is adopted right?" I nodded. "So how you end up with the Cullens?"

"Long story." The teacher then started class.

"Okay students we're going to work on a project I think you'll find fun." This teacher was always trying to make us have fun after we were done reading some book. "You and a partner write a short movie. Then you'll film it and show your movie to the class. Best movie gets a prize." Great, some project. "After what happened last time I have picked your partners for you." She started reading off the list of partners. "Alice Cullen with Bella Salvatore." I looked up and then at the girl sitting next to me. This was just great.

"Want to meet a your house after school?" Bella asked me after class. I nodded and walked out. I had to tell my family.

-Edward's POV-

While this was just great. We had no choice now but to be with this Bella. Well it could be worst. I do sort of like Bella, but she could get seriously hurt. My head turned to Jasper. He was nervous about this. "We'll have to be careful about this." I stated and everyone nodded. After that lunch was over, so I went to Bio. Bella was sitting at our seat.

"Hi," she looked at me and nodded. "I hear your coming over our house today."

"Alice and I are going to be working on an English project." Was all she said. She didn't even ask me if I was okay after what happened yesterday. I made sure to keep blocking the students thoughts so they didn't overflow my mind.

Mr. Banter was assigning us a lab today. "Prophase," Bella told me answer one on the list after looking. I checked. She was right. After a minute we had the lab done and were free to talk to each other.

"So why did you move to Forks?" I asked curious.

"My dad moves around a lot and my mom is dead. I wanted to actually go to a high school, so since there is basically no crime here my dad decided I would stay here."

"No siblings."

"I have an overprotective older brother." She told me. "He went to college or he would have moved here with me. I expect he'll be by sooner or later though. It's not like him to leave me alone for a long time." She smiled as she talked about her brother and I could tell the two were really close. "So what about your family?"

I told her as much as I could without giving away our secret. Basically I told her our cover stories, but I got the feeling she didn't really believe me. After class I left and once again ran home. I got out my journal and ran back to my meadow.

_Dear Journal_

_ Bella sure is something. I think I really am falling in love with her. She's going to be at our house later today working on an English project with Alice. For some reason I can't wait to see her. There's just something about her that is different. She's different then other girls her age. Also she told me she has an overprotective older brother. I wonder what else there is about her that I don't know. All I'm sure of is that I'll do anything to protect Bella Salvatore. Oh and I should probably stop skipping last period to write in this book. My teacher won't care, but my family will start to notice and I'm not ready to tell them about my power problem yet. Still can't figure that one out._

_Edward_

-Bella's POV-

After school I went home first and gave them a half hour. I knew the kid vampires will tell the parents and the doctor vamp will come home from work to make sure everything goes smoothly. This was really becoming fun.

Soon I was in my car and didn't even bother following the directions Alice gave me. I could easily find their house by their smell and I did. Although it wasn't exactly in town and I had to stop to look at it. The house was huge, white, and beautiful. It even had a wall that was made of glass. Now I wondered if I had to be invited into vampires home. It wasn't exactly like humans slept in here.

I knocked on the door and a woman I hadn't met yet answered the door. She froze a minute from my smell. This would be fun. "You must be Bella. I'm Esme." She introduced. "Alice is waiting in the kitchen. It's over that way, just go in and meet her."

Following Esme directions into the kitchen I found the little pixie waiting at the table. "What took you so long?" I knew she was actually relieved I took my time. "We have work to do."

"I ate before coming." Totally not true. I was thinking of snacking on Jessica later though or maybe I would take little more from Mike. Somehow he still found away to be annoying even though I took a ton of blood from him yesterday. I actually thought he would stay home sick today. Maybe I should just take control of his mind and force him to leave me alone. Although I didn't really need any more blood after last night. "Anyway any ideas."

"I was thinking we could do a love story." I saw a man that much be the doctor walk in and give me a look. He was shocked at how good my blood smelled.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." He said introducing himself to me. "What are you girls up to?"

"English project dad." Alice stated. "We have to write and film a short movie."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe you would want to do something about doctors.

"NO," the two of us said together and we laughed. "By the way I'm also vetoing a love story. All those are really stupid." Alice gave me the puppy dog eyes but I wasn't going to be talked into it.

"How about something on vampires?" They froze. I was actually just saying that because I wanted to see what their reaction would be and it was priceless. Alice and Carlisle seemed too shocked to say or do anything. "They seem to be popular lately."

"Veto,' Alice called.

"Okay," I thought for a minute. We have got to get this out of the way. "Well Halloween is coming up soon. Howabout we do a story about an alcoholic who family doesn't want to see him and his only friend is this one girl. At the beginning the friend can play a Halloween joke on him and then leave to go to a costume party. Then he keeps getting these strange phone calls and hearing strange noise and he thinks it's the friend playing another joke, but it isn't. A guy come and kills him and at the end you see the friend coming up looking at the body and paying the killer. We can call it The Halloween Nightmare"

Alice smiled and actually started to jump up and down. Man this pixie vampire was hyper. "I love it. Edward can play the alcoholic."

"WHAT?" I hear Edward scream and started to laugh as he ran in here. "Did I just get volunteered for something?"

"Please Edward," Alice gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes it would be so much fun," I joined in and Edward couldn't say no. Alice gave me a thumb up and I smiled at her. This would be interesting. "Good and Alice can be the friend and Emmett can be the killer."

"YES I GET TO KILL EDDIE."

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE." Edward ran out and I guess he threw his brother against something because I heard something breaking and Esme yelling "BOYS." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Alice was giggling with me.

When we got ourselves calmed down Alice said, "Okay we'll started writing it this weekend and then find some place to act it out." I nodded.

"Well I better get going." I left the house and jumped into my car and drove away.

-Fell's Church- Elena

Elena answered the door. Damon was right on time and she looked at his car. 'Oh my god. This boy must be rich.' She thought and said, "Hold on a second." She graded her bag and jumped into the car. They drove to the school in silent and it wasn't at all weird. In fact she kind of liked just sitting there with Damon. When they got to the school he parked the car and everyone was staring at them.

"Come meet my friends," Elena whispered to him.

"As you command princess," he whispered and got out of the car. Elena dragged him to where her group of friends was waiting. "Damon this is Matt and Caroline and you of course remember Meredith and Bonnie."

"Lovely to see you two again," Damon smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you." Matt was shocked and so was Caroline.

"Guys this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's big brother." Out of the corner of her eyes Elena could see Stefan and he looked angry.

"It was nice meeting all of you, but I got to go." Damon kissed her right on the lips in front of everyone. "Until later princess." Damon got in his car and drove away

Elena started to walk away but Stefan got in front of her. "Stay away from my brother," he growled which scared everyone around, but really pissed off Elena. How dare be a jerk to her and then command her to do something. Elena lifted her arm and slapped him as hard as she could shock Stefan.

"Just because Damon is a better man then you are is no reason for you to get angry. Grow up sometime would you." Elena turned around and left leaving Stefan standing there shocked.

-Twilight/Vampire Diaries-

_**Dear Bella **_

_** I met a girl in Fell's Church. I know I just came here to bother Stefan, but this girl is just something. She looks like Katherine, but is nothing like her. Elena has a fire in her that Katherine never had. I'm going to make her my princess of the night and I remembered the advice you gave me all those years ago. Don't worry; I'm not playing any mind games. **_

_** Anyway how is everything with you? I really do miss you baby sis. Is anyone bothering you? Because if they are I will kill them. That is if you don't want to do it first. Remember I will always be your protector. **_

_**Love your Big Brother**_

_**Damon **_

_Dear Damon_

_A girl wow, just wow. You finally found your princess of the night. She sounds great. I can't wait to meet her. By the way who gives the best advice? I think that would be me. _

_Okay your not going to be happy with what I have to say now. There are homemade vamps here. They go to school. They drink animal blood just like our idiot of a brother Stefan, although it's a lot less stupid for them then it is for him. They have great self-control. They haven't even tried to bite me. I think I'm starting to like one of the homemade vamps boys. Please don't do anything. They don't even know what I am. I've been playing mind games with them. By the way I know if anyone hurts me you'll be here. You'll always be my protector. _

_Love your Baby Sister_

_Bella_

_PS: there is this boy here that's really making me rethink my no killing humans ways. He's like an annoying little puppy dog._

AN: okay, I know there was no flashback here but I thought it was cuter to have letters between the two instead. Also does anyone know if vampires in Vampire Diaries have reflections? I think they do, but she never actually mentioned it. Okay Merry Christmas everyone and REVIEW.


	5. Action

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Action

_Dear Diary _

_ Alice and I were easily able to get the script written. It wasn't that hard since she's a homemade vamp and I'm a real vamp, although they still don't know that. Anyway filming starts today. We decided to use my attic as the location. All we did was put a foosball table up there along with a couch, treadmill, and TV. Edward is… well Edward. He's been great. Damon well, my brother will just have to meet him. After I decide to tell them I'm a vamp. Damn I just heard them pull up. Time to start filming. _

_Bella_

-Bella's POV-

I answered the door and found Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. The last one surprised me since Rosalie seemed to hate me. Wondered what she was doing here so I went to find out from her mind. Oh she was worried about Emmett. "Come on, attic is this way." We went up stairs to the attic and they looked around.

"Why do we need a foosball table?" Edward asked.

"It completes the room. Besides I wanted one and since we're doing this movie I thought up here would be the prefect place to keep it." I went to one side of the table. "Bet you I can beat you."

Edward laughed. "Your on little girl." Edward went to the other side of the table, but Alice stopped us.

"We have a movie to start people." Alice commanded. "Besides you haven't even settled a bet yet. After we're done you two can have your game." I rolled my eyes at the little pixie. I thought I was the director of the movie. "Okay, Rose has volunteered to be cameraman. Let's get the show on the road. I think we can finished filming today if we're lucky."

Alice got behind the door to the attic for her entrance into the first scene while Edward sat on the couch. "Okay, scene one action," I yelled and Rosalie hit the record button on her camera. She was recording Edward sitting on the couch with his drink, which was just water in a bottle, not that it mattered too much what was in it.

"Alone once again, on this stupid holiday. I mean Halloween! Who likes Halloween?" Then there was a loud noise as Alice threw a shoe against something. "What was that?" Edward got up to go find where the noise came from and Alice came in wearing the costume we had bought her for the part. She was the grim reaper.

"Edward, your time has come," Alice said in a deep voice holding up her stick thingy grim reapers carry around and I can't remember the actual name for it. Edward being 'drunk' screamed and then Alice started to laugh. "Seriously, you'd believe that." Alice took her hood down to show her face.

"Alice how can you do that to me?" Edward screamed holding his fist up, but then started to laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you forgot to put out candy for the kids and last years your house got egged, so I put some out for you."

"Hey, want to stay for dinner? I can cook."

"Sorry, but my boyfriend is having a costume party."

"So what your going as the pixie of death." Okay that was a funny line although Alice didn't like it very much when I added it. "You just come here to play a trick and give candy out." Edward looked away.

"Sorry, Edward I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun. Someone should." Edward went and hugged Alice and Alice ran out.

Rosalie shut off the camera. "Prefect," I called out. Well of course it would be prefect. I have vampires as my actors. We need something for bloopers. Should I mess with their minds a little? No is that too mean. Maybe just a little.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Our game of foosball." Edward laughed and I smiled.

-Damon POV-

I watched as Elena and her friends were planning the Halloween haunted house. I couldn't get enough of Elena. Suddenly the lights went out and her two friends left to find the janitor. I jumped out into the gym scaring Elena. "Did I scare you princess?" I asked.

"A little man in black." It became a joke with Elena because I always wear black. I wanted to tell her. I really did.

"Princess," I said sitting down next to her. "Would accept me no matter who or what I am." Elena looked at me. "If I told you a big secret one you can't tell anyone would you still love me?"

"Yes," she said. Okay time to check out her story.

"I'm a vampire." Elena gave me a look and laughed. "You don't believe me." I picked her up and gave her a little ride around the gym and back. Elena looked shocked. "I'm a vampire."

"Wow," Elena said, but she didn't seem scared.

The light came back on. I pulled Elena into my arms and whispered, "We'll talk later." I left before Elena could even begin to understand. Maybe that wasn't the right time.

"What are you doing?" I heard my little brother voice.

"I've found my princess." I just stated. 'Been a while little brother." He seemed to be shocked by my answer. "Something you need?"

"You've changed." Stefan hissed still clearly mad at me.

"That would be a women touch." I was talking about Bella, but he thought I was talking about Elena. "You should find one of your one. That Meredith seems like she's right up your ally." I laughed. "Don't worry boy, I still hate you." I walked away and went to wait for Elena in her room.

-Flashback still Damon POV-

I picked up Bella and went to change her into the cloths I had gotten in town. When I took off her cloths I realized all the cuts and bruises she had. This was more then what father did to me. "He was mad. Two sons gone and now he had a girl." Bella was very smart for a five year old. She clearly had better understanding then most. "I had to." She had to what? Then I remembered father was dead when I arrived. I didn't even check to see how he died. Was it possible Bella killed him in self-defensive?

"Bella, no one is going to hurt you ever again. I'm your protector now." The little girl smiled and gave me a hug. I would protect this girl for my whole life.

AN: okay, I wanted to make this longer and really go more into the movie Bella and Alice were filming, but I decided to cut it a little short. Sorry. Would anyone be mad if next chapter was only the vampire diaries characters? I want to get into the Halloween scene. It's just a question. Oh and I think I skipped over a dance or something in vampire diaries. Yeah I probably really did so just forget that dance. I'll do something else. Anyway I don't think I really need to tell you, but I will REVIEW.


	6. Explaining

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: Explaining

=Damon's POV-

I was laying on Elena's bed waiting for my princess. There was something really strange about this house. I could get into Elena's room and the living room, but for the rest of the house it was like I wasn't even invited in. Most of the times I just jump though Elena's window, but it was bugging me. Why couldn't I get into the other parts of the house?

I didn't have long to wait as Elena ran into the room and looked at me. "I had to get out of a sleepovers at Bonnie's house. Now explain yourself."

"As you wish princess. Why don't you come and lay down next to me?" Elena nodded and lies down on the bed next to me and put her head on my stomach. Good she still trusted me. "Well it's a long story, it started 500 hundred years ago while I was human. It was in Italy during the Renaissance.' Elena nodded and waited for me to go on. "Well there was this girl Katherine, she looked a lot like you in fact. Actually you could be her twin. Both Stefan and I were in love with her."

I stopped as I looked at the old memories. "She was living with our family since she had just gotten over an illness. What no one knew was that her maid had gotten this man to turn Katherine into a vampire. Well both Stefan and I knew and we both wanted to join her in the night, to become her mate. Of course we have always hated each other and it wasn't going to work for both of us. We told her she had to choose."

Anger rose in me as I remember how much of an idiot my first love had been. "Well go on," Elena said a little impatient to find out the rest of my history.

I laughed at my demanding girl. She would become the prefect vampire one day. "She chose both of us. She thought we could all three live together for the rest of eternity." I thought I heard a little laugh come from my princess of the night. She is a much smarter girl then Katherine. "Of course we fought over it. Katherine realized her idea would never work and took off her protection ring and let the sun kill her thinking it would make the two of us get closer. Well we took out our swords and killed each other."

Elena was looking at me. "We woke up the next day in our coffins and went our separate ways. I drank from humans and became powerful while Stefan lived off animals and got weak."

"Do you kill humans?"

"Not much anymore. Usually I just drink from them. B…" I stopped myself. I knew my little brother was weak, but I didn't know how weak. Could he get into Elena's mind? He probably couldn't control her mind since she had a strong mind, but could he get in and look? "I want to tell you something, but not right now. I'm going to get you something that will make it so no vampire can read your mind."

Elena nodded, not understanding. I didn't understand myself why I didn't want Stefan to know about Bella. "So you don't kill humans?"

"No, not usually. Sometimes if the human is annoying." I thought for a minute. "I have to ask you a serious question. Would you become my princess of the night one day? Will you become a vampire and live with me forever?" Elena thought for a minute and then nodded. I smile.

She leaned her neck over and exposed her neck to me. "Are you sure?"

"Just take some blood." I bite into her neck and took enough blood to keep me full and make sure she didn't die. Then I put myself and let her drink some of my blood. Not enough to change her, just enough to make sure no harm will come to her.

We lay there for a while longer when I heard my brother mental voice. It was much weaker then Bella or mine', but it was there. _Damon, get your ass over here now._ What the hell did he want?

"Sorry princess my baby brother is calling." Elena was already half asleep and didn't seem to notice I said anything. I was able to get out from underneath her and almost felt like not going. Better get this over with.

I transformed into my crow form and flew up. I found Stefan weak power and flew over to him. He was at his boardinghouse. I transformed back into human form. "You wanted me boy" I made sure he knew I was angry.

"You killed that man."

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was true. I hadn't killed a human for a while now.

"I know you did it. We're the only two vampires here." Stefan growled and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"No, little brother I didn't. Maybe the one who did it is you." I hissed and Stefan attacked. I easily graded him and pined him to the floor. He's so weak. I had to remind him who his better is. I bite down on his neck and drank his blood. The alternate humiliation for a vampire! Having another vampire forcibly take blood from you. I stopped and pulled away. "Remember where you belong boy." I jumped out the window and left to get back to my princess.

_**Dear Bella**_

_** I told Elena about being a vampire. I wanted to tell her about you, but I don't want Stefan to find out yet. I'm going to go get her some vervain to keep him out. Also she said yes to becoming a vampire one day and becoming my princess of the night. I really do have to thank you for this Bella. If it wasn't for you I would have probably been a fool and lost her. **_

_** Anyway how are things going with you and these homemade vamps? If they hurt you I will kill them. Did you tell them yet? I would really like to meet this one you're into to let him know who your big brother is. **_

_**Love your Big Brother**_

_**Damon**_

_Dear Damon_

_I'm really happy things are going well with you and Elena. I can't wait until I meet her. Thanks you for not letting Stefan get knowledge of me yet. I'm not too sure when I'll meet this big brother of mine or if I will, but if I do I want to see the look on his face when he finds out about me, that should be a good one. Make sure you have a camera if that happens_

_Anyway you will not do anything against the Cullens. They are actually really nice, well besides Rosalie, but she doesn't like me. Can't be too mad at her for that. Anyway Edward knows I have an overprotective big brother, but he doesn't know about me yet. On Halloween Alice and I have a video project due for English. I'll tell them sometime after that. _

_Love your baby sister_

_Bella_

AN: okay not the best chapter in the world, but I had to get moving with what's happen in Fell's church. Now I want to say that with the villains Katherine is differently coming into this. In fact I'm planning on Bella and maybe even Edward ending up in Fells' Church to help fight her. Maybe I'll bring James and Victoria in, but I don't plan on the Volturi or the wolves, even though I enjoy making the wolves the bad guys. In fact the wolves don't even exist in this. Count them gone. Okay onto the bad news for you and the good news for me. This will be my last update for a week or maybe even two, I'm going on a birthday vacation. Okay that's it for now; I got to end this author note before it goes onto the next page. REVIEW


	7. Halloween

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing. Man I'm getting tired of saying that.

Chapter 7: Halloween

_Dear Diary_

_ Today is the day Alice and I present our movie to the class. Ours is probably going to be the best one, but who cares. I did have some fun making this and messing around with the vamps minds. That must sound so mean of me, but it was really funny. I can't believe they actually thought that Edward blank out and starting looking for a cookbook instead of calling Alice. _

_ Besides that Edward and I had our foosball game. I won of course. Now Edward owes me hundred dollars, which I'm not letting him get out of. Never bet with me. I always win_

_Bella_

-Bella's POV-

I walked into English and took the DVD out of my bag. I showed it to Alice who smiled. "I'm bringing you shopping this weekend." I stuck out my tongue at her. No way was I willingly going shopping, which means I wasn't going. There was no way Alice could make me do something I didn't want to do, especially when I was packed with blood. Jessica, Mike, and a boy names Tyler had become my blood supply. I was also thinking about adding a boy called Eric. Major annoying humans! I better get the idea out of Alice's head though. She can be very annoying when she wants to be.

"Okay, Alice, Bella, your movie." I walked up and put the movie in and it started. First there was a black background and the words The Halloween Nightmare appeared in red. Then under the title the words By Bella Salvatore and Alice Cullen appeared. The opening scene played and then came the mysterious phone call on Edward's cell as he's drinking his 'beer'. Then there was Edward calling Alice thinking Alice was playing a prank on him and in the middle of the call he gets another call with strange noises. Then he gets another strange call with Emmett telling him that he likes his sweater vest, which by the way I have, no idea why he was wearing that. Edward was freaking out and 'drunk.' Finally Emmett killed Edward and Alice discovered the body and ran to get the police. Then came my favorite part. The last part that was taking near the forest at the Cullen's house and completely shocked the class. It goes like this:

Emmett walked up to Alice. "The job is done. You got the money." Emmett asked.

"Not so loud you idiot," Alice said and tossed a package with the money on the floor. "There's your money. Now get out of here."

Emmett was pretending to count the money and then nodded. "Why did you want him dead anyway. He was a drunk. Probably would have died soon anyway."

"Not soon enough. He had a ton of freaking money and left it all to me. I needed that money and that waste didn't. By the time he finally dropped dead he would have wasted it all and left me nothing for my debt problem."

"Won't you by suspect number one then?" Emmett asked holding up one finger.

"Yes, but I discovered the body and have a prefect alibi. Besides I have people that can say when he called me he was actually strange and he was drinking a lot. This will most likely be put off as a suicide. Now get out." Alice said. Emmett got into his jeep and drove away and the last scene was Alice walking into the forest and disappearing.

Then came the funniest part. The bloopers. I might have overdone it just a little bit. Even in some part you have Rosalie taping me yell at the actors. There are some parts when Rosalie actually dropped to the floor laughing and so did I. Also you had the one where Alice forgot to answer her cell when Edward called. That one wasn't even me. I still don't know what happened there.

"Very good ladies." Our teacher said when everything was over. I took back the DVD and sat through the rest of the classes' movies. As I said ours was the best and we won the prize, which was a week without homework. Great that's really helpful since we're vampires and can do the homework in a second.

After class Alice and I took our time getting out. "Hey, we had a lot of fun working on this movie with you." She finally said as we got out the door. "We'll all have to hang out again sometime."

I knew I should tell them and tell them soon. I didn't know how to though. I needed to think this though before actually telling them, so I nodded and said, "That would be nice." Alice walked away and I went to my next class.

-Fells' Church- Elena's POV

I watched as the haunted house my friends and I have been creating was finally up. It was almost time to let everyone in and see how things work out. I jumped a bit when I felt someone hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the grim reaper. It took me a minute to realize it was my lovely vampire boyfriend Damon. "Your back," I said as I hugged him. He had gone away to get something for me so I could keep Stefan out of my mind.

Speaking of the little brother he was walking to us dress as a vampire, which was kind of funny considering he is a vampire. "Damon," he hissed. It kind of sounded like a warning to me.

"Boy," Damon said putting his arm protectively around me. Stefan walked away and went to talk to Meredith who he has apparently gotten close to. Maybe I should give her a bit of a warning. Just tell her to be careful or something.

Finally Damon and I sat back to watch everything happen in the haunted house. Meredith and Stefan had walked away. It was silent and then all of a sudden I jumped up. There was a very loud scream. It was Bonnie! I ran and Damon followed to the last room, where our mean history teacher was pretending to be a sacrifice. There was a lot of blood around; it was fake at least that's what I thought at first. Looking closer you could see the teachers throat was cut. Damon was looking at it too.

"There's something going on here," Damon whispered into my ear and looked at Stefan. He was standing next to Meredith. "Come on." Damon took hold of me. "Someone call the cops." He yelled. There was chaos around and then I ended up in Damon's car. We traveled back to my house and I opened the door. No one was home.

Damon stood at the door not coming in. "What are you doing? Get in here." Damon walked through the door and then looked back at it confused. Weird. "I can't believe someone killed…" I couldn't continue talking. "What do you mean there's something going on?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's another vampire. At least I can't sense another one." Damon hugged me. "I'll protect you. If I think there is any reason you are in danger I'll turn you in a minute." Damon took out something from his pocket. It was a necklace. "This necklace will protect you. It has a plant called vervain in it. No vampire can take over or read your mind now."

He put the necklace round my neck. "Now I have to tell you something to tell you." He smiled at me. "You have someone to thank for me being the way I am today." I looked confused. "Two years after Stefan and I became a vampire we got a little sister and five years later I went home and found her. Our father was dead. I took her and raised her. Then turned her into a vampire when she was 17. Bella Salvatore would like to meet you one day soon." I looked at Damon. He was serious. Damon had a little sister and Stefan didn't know a thing about her. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

-Flashback- Damon POV

Bella was running around our backyard. I had moved to the country and bought a nice house for my baby sister to live in. It's been a year since I've had her and most of her scars from living with father have disappeared. I now firmly believed Bella killed our father and I had no problem with it. If she didn't I would have. "Bella come eat," I yelled at her and she came to me nearly tripping on the way.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I said as Bella started eating. "We have a brother." She looked at me curious. "For me his a little brother, for you his a big brother.'

"I know," she said and I remembered the painting. "So?"

"Well he's like me." Bella knew I was different. "A Vampire."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Maybe one day, but not for a long time. He's really stupid and I hate him."

Bella smiled. "Then I do too." I couldn't help it. I laughed and Bella joined in.

ANL okay I'm back from my vacation and decided to write this out. I don't think it's the greatest chapter in the story, but it is necessary. Sorry about just going through the movie so fast, but the important thing about the movie was that it forced the Cullens to be with Bella and made them like each other. Okay next chapter I think is going to be all Twilight and the Cullens will finally find out. Okay that's it from me and just to remind you there will be NO WOLVES in this story. Okay another reminder. REVIEW.


	8. Finding Out

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Finding Out

-Bella's POV-

I opened my eyes just to close them right away. Oh god that hurt a bit. I opened my eyes again slowly. It was sunny out. 'Oh that sucks,' I thought as I found my sunglasses and put them on. I thought about changing the weather, but decided against it. There are so few sunny days in Forks why bother. Besides the Cullens can't go to school on a sunny day, which is good cause I haven't figured out how to tell them yet. All I have to do is keep my sunglasses on and my eyes won't hurt.

After getting dressed and getting my backpack I got into my car and got to school. Everyone was outside enjoying the nice weather before the day started. Stupid humans. I got out of my car and looked around. Of course the Cullens weren't here, but everyone else was. Well besides one person.

"Hey, Bella." Mike said coming up. Even with a bit of mind control this guy still found ways of being annoying. "Don't look for the Cullens. They never show up on sunny days." I nodded already knowing that.

"Anyone know where Lauren is?" I asked. I checked everyone minds as they answered. No one knew what happened to the bitch. I should really add this girl to my meal plan.

The bell rang and everyone started to first period, but I still looked around. There was something wrong here. Why was Lauren not anywhere? Was she really just sick? I just had a really bad feeling, so I ran to the Cullens house and jumped into a tree nearby.

All the Cullens were outside watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Their skin sparkled like diamonds. Amazing. That's when I noticed in the bushes a little bitch that goes by Lauren taking pictures with her digital camera. I jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully right behind Lauren.

I growled and that's when she turned around. She looked shocked for a second and then made a run for it right into the view of the Cullens. I ran right in front of her and picked her up with one hand. Oh I was pissed.

-Edward's POV-

I was just sitting there watching Jasper beat Emmett when Lauren ran out of the bushes scare with a camera. I looked at Alice right away. Why hadn't she seen this? I know why I didn't hear her, but Alice should have seen something. Then Bella just appeared in front of Lauren and picked her up with one hand! What the hell?

Bella hissed at Lauren and I saw her teeth. They weren't human teeth. She had fangs! 'You can really piss off the wrong person," Bella said and threw Lauren onto the floor. She jumped on top of Lauren and bite into Lauren's neck. I heard Lauren screaming.

I was so shocked I forgot to shield my mind. The thoughts I was only just hearing hit me full force and I had to drop to the floor. It took me a while to get my thoughts back together and block out the others. I looked and Bella was off of Lauren, but Lauren wasn't moving. There was no heartbeat coming from her either and there was blood on Bella's lip, which she licked away.

Bella picked up the camera and turned it to a picture. She held it up for us to see a picture of us. "The name is Salvatore as in savior." She threw the camera up into the air and Jasper caught it. Bella looked down at the body. "She got attacked by a wild animal and the Cullens found her dead on one of their hikes."

'In case you don't realize we can't go out," Rosalie hissed. She had never liked Bella

Bella smiled. "That won't be a problem for long." The wind picked up and clouds covered the sun. Alice mouth dropped open. She saw it being sunny for a few days. "I never did like the sun." Bella had a grin on her face. Did she do that? I was so confused.

"What are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Your all basically over a hundred years olds. Be smart and figure it out. It's not that hard." Bella ran away and she was fast. As fast as us, if not faster.

Carlisle went to look at the body. Bella must have ripped it up a bit to make it look like an animal attack. Carlisle went to bring it to the hospital with Emmett while Esme and Alice went to make sure there was no blood left in the front of the house.

I ran in graded my journal and ran to my meadow. I opened it up and started to write:

_Dear Journal _

_ Bella is not human. I'm not too sure what happened, but apparently Lauren was taking pictures of us and Bella was here for some reason. She attacked Lauren. She had fangs and she drank Lauren's blood. She drained Lauren. I don't know what she is. She drinks blood, has fangs, is fast, is strong, and can change the weather. I just don't understand this. The girl I like is not human, which is good considering I'm not human, but is bad because I don't know what she is. Why did she say this would be easy to figure out? It's not easy at all_

_Edward_

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Edward get back to the house. Family meeting," Alice said. I closed my journal and ran back to the house. My family was waiting in the dining room. Carlisle had returned.

"So any idea on what Bella is?" I asked taking my seat. No one said anything. They were as clueless as me.

"I'm going to stay home tomorrow and look through my books to see if I can figure it out." Carlisle said. "You guys ask her questions at school."

"Are we sure she's not just a vampire with the ability to make herself look human?" Emmett asked.

"We don't have fangs," Rosalie said and hit Emmett. We all went our own ways waiting for tomorrow.

-Bella's POV- next morning

_Dear Diary_

_ I wonder if the Cullens are going to be able to figure it out. You know this is a lot more fun then just telling them. I got to give Lauren that. I'm sure it's all around school now that she's dead. Okay time to get going._

_Bella _

Wow these diary entries just keep getting shorter. I put the diary away and got into my car looking up at the clouds. I was making sure to keep it cloudy. I'm sure today will be an interesting day.

I got to school to find everyone wearing black and crying. Oh, no one even liked the bitch. That's when I saw the five homemade vamps clearly looking at me. I walked over to them and smiled. "Figure it out yet?" By the way they looked at each other they clearly didn't. "Man you guys are stupider then I thought."

"Salvatore is an Italian name." I nodded not getting where this was going, but I would let Edward have his fun. "Are you Italian?" I nodded once again.

"Born in Italy. That won't help you figure out what I am though." I told him. "What about you?" Edward gave me a look. "What are you?'

"British," Edward answered. Well that's a little interesting. "When were you born?" A question that would actually help them figure it out. Smart Edward.

"Tell you what. If you insist on asking me these questions they can only be yes or no answers. I won't answer anything else." They didn't want to play my game, but they knew they had to. "How about everyone gets a question too Eddie." Emmett laughed at my use of Edward's most hated nickname but one look from Edward shut him up. "Come on we have time for one round before first period. Edward already had his turn, Alice."

"Do you age?"

"No, Jasper."

"Were you once human?" Jasper asked after a bit of thinking.

"Yes, Emmett."

This should be a funny one. "Can you kick Edward's butt in a fight?' I was right it was a funny one.

"Yes." Emmett smiled and cheered. "I can also kick your butt too." That got Emmett down. "Rosalie, your turn."

"Are you a danger to my family?"

Damn that one was a hard one. "The answer is both yes and no. Yes I could be if I wanted to be or if you guys are an idiot and bite me." They looked at each other. "NO because I don't want to hurt you. In fact I protected you yesterday." They couldn't argue with that. "Okay, time for one last question. Edward."

"Do you really have a brother?"

"Yes." I told him. "By the way Damon is looking forward to meeting you. My suggestion would be to not give him any reason to hurt you." I totally confused Edward and then ran off to first period. That must have been the first day the Cullens were late to class.

I ignored them at lunch sitting with my human snacks and I refused to talk to Alice and Edward in class. After school I drove home. When the sun went down I ran to the Cullens house to spy on them. They were all sitting in the living room talking about possible things I could be and let me tell you they weren't even close. Okay this game was actually getting boring.

I knocked on the door and Rosalie was the one who close up and answered. She hissed when she saw me. "May I come in?" I pretended to think for a minute. "Oh wait of course I can. I've already been invited." I walked past Rosalie and into the living room. Of course I didn't know if that was really true with a homemade vamp home "Okay you homemade vamps are really starting to annoy me."

"Homemade vamps?" I heard them whisper to each other and looked at me.

"Okay who here wants to know what I am?" Everyone actually raised their hands. "I'm a vampire. A real vampire." They all looked at each other not understanding. "Okay here's the story. A long time ago, long before I was even born, there was a vampire, a real vampire. He was super smart or something and he got sick of the limitations of vampires. He created your venom using his blood. That's why my blood smells so good to you, but it is actually poison to you now. Anyway that's how homemade vamps came to be."

"What do you mean you're a real vampire? How are you different then us?" Esme asked.

"Well she can go out in the sun without sparkling," Jasper pointed out.

"The sun. Yeah that's a long story." I felt my hand go to my ring and then to the necklace I wore around my neck with the other rings. They all looked at me waiting to explain. "What? I'm not telling you everything. Besides you expect me to tell you everything, but you won't even tell me how you became homemade vamps." They looked at each other and I couldn't help it. I laughed. "I already know. Just wanted to see what you would do."

They looked surprised. Of course they knew basically nothing about me, so how could I know about them. "I don't believe you can know all our stories."

"I know everything. Want to make a bet?" Emmett jumped at the chance. "Hundred dollars." Emmett nodded and gave Edward a look. He knew Edward still owed me the money. "Okay, Carlisle was turned while hunting vampires, Edward had the Spanish Influenza and was turned by Carlisle, Esme threw herself off a cliff after her baby died once again turned by Carlisle. The man who she was going to marry raped Rosalie. His name was Royce King. She was found and turned by Carlisle. A bear attacked Emmett and Rosalie brought him to Carlisle. Jasper was turned for a newborn army by a vampire named Maria and Alice has no memory of her past. Pay up."

Everyone's mouth was wide open. "How do you know that?" Rosalie got to her feet pissed.

"That's for me to know. Money, both of you." I said pointing at the two boys in question. Edward and Emmett both got up to give me it. This was just starting to get interesting.

-Alice's POV-

I sat there just looking at her. I was shocked. There was no other word for it. She was a vampire, but different then us. Then there was her story about her blood. Thank god none of us have bitten her. "You drink from humans," Carlisle said. Of course I couldn't see what he was planning because of Bella, but I knew he was going to try to turn her to our ways.

"Shut it," she said before Carlisle could continue. "Usually I just drink from them and then erase their memories and go. Sometimes they probably get nightmares, but they go on with a normal life and I get blood." Carlisle was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"Wouldn't you turn them into vampires?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed. "No, they would need to drink my blood to turn and I wouldn't give them any of my blood." Okay that was a little weird.

"Well you know all our stories tell us yours. How did you become a vampire?"

"That's a boring story. Basically my father died when I was five, my brother Damon raised me, and then turned me into a vampire when I was 17." He turned her into a vampire! He was a vampire when he was raising her! "Well, it's getting late. I have to go." She said getting up.

"Go where?" Jasper asked.

"To sleep," Bella answered and walked out. To sleep! She sleeps! Bella left and was gone. The rest of us sat there for a minute.

"When she says real vampire. How many of legends to you think are real?" Rosalie asked and we all looked at each other.

"This has given us something to think about." Carlisle stated. Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone will be thinking about this for a while or at least until we can get Bella to answer some more questions.

_Dear Damon_

_Well the Cullens know now. I didn't exactly tell them the way I wanted to. Basically a girl pissed me off in front of them and I killed her. Drank her dry. You can add Lauren to the list of people I have killed. Don't worry only the Cullens know. Anyway Edward knows about you, but nothing is official between us. I doubt anything will happen anyway. So how are things with Elena? _

_Love Your Baby Sister_

_Bella_

_**Dear Bella **_

_** If you like this Edward go for it, but I will throw my blood down his throat if he hurts you. You're my baby sister after all. Be careful with the homemade vamps though. Take things slow.**____**I think there is something up here in Fells Church. There were two murders in the last few weeks. That's weird for a small town. If anything threatens Elena I'll turn her right away. I might need your help soon. **_

_**Your Big Brother**_

_**Damon**_

AN: okay the Cullen's finally known. That took a while. Anyway REVIEW.


	9. Dances

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Dance

-Rosalie POV-

My family was a little impatient to get to school or more likely to see Bella. I still felt that girl is a danger to us, but I have to admit she did save us. "Come on Rosie," my monkey man said as he ran into the car. What was he up too? I looked at Alice, but she shook her head. We all got into the car and Edward drove faster then normally.

When we got to the school Bella was already there, sitting on top of her car reading a book. We parked next to her and Emmett jumped out of the car. 'Bella, truth or dare." Emmett said causing Bella to look up from her book at him.

"Dare," Bella said.

"I dare you to touch this." Emmett held out a cross at Bella. Bella jumped off her car and reach out. She took a deep breath before putting her hand on the cross and then she hissed in pain. Emmett took the cross away. "I'm so sorry Bella." Bella looked at Emmett's face and then laughed.

"I was just joking with you. That's like throwing holy water on us. It doesn't work." I could tell by my husbands' sad face he had some holy water on him. I rolled my eyes at my idiot of a husband and at Bella's joke. Could someone be grown up?

"So crosses and holy water doesn't work, but what about garlic?" Alice said.

"Taste good on a hamburger," Bella told us. We all looked at her. She eats human food. "I don't need it, but there are some human food that just taste too good to live without. Are we going to play fact or fiction?" My family eagerly nodded. "Okay but Emmett and Alice already had their turns. Jasper."

"The sun," Jasper told Bella. Why would he ask that? She's clearly out in the daylight right now and it was sunny the other day. That is before she changed the weather.

"Fact," Bella answered. What? How the hell could it be a fact? "What?" We were staring at her.

"Explain," I hissed annoyed at this girl

"I don't have to explain. All I have to do is say fact or fiction. The sun is a fact, but I will tell you there is away around it." I saw her playing with the ring on her finger, but she wasn't taking it off. Could that be important? The only way to tell would be to rip it off, but if she blew up or something in the sun I don't think my family would forgive me. Besides it's probably nothing. "Rosalie, your turn."

"You have to be invited into a house to get in." I remembered her comment yesterday.

"Fact," Bella answered.

"What about turning into a bat?" Emmett said excited.

"Not really a fact, but not fiction. It's complicated and besides it's not your turn. Bad boy. Punish him Rosie" Who gave her permission to call me Rosie? Bella had a sad face while she was saying that, but quickly started to laugh when she saw my pissed off face. "Calm down. Edward your turn."

Edward thought for a minute. "You're going to be my date to the dance tonight." Wait what? What is this boy thinking? We hardly know anything about this girl.

"Depends on whether or not older women freak you out."

Edward laughed. "You know I'm pretty old myself." Edward stood up tall as if he was proud that he was over 100 and Bella laughed.

"You're barely over a 100."

Edward made a sad face. "Well then how many years over hundred are you?"

"Four hundred give or take, most likely give. I lost track on how old I was about 300 years ago." My mouth dropped opened. She was 500 years old. She's older then Carlisle. Bella walked away and that was the second time in my life I was late for first period. Oh that girl is really annoying me.

-Fells' Church- Elena's POV

_Dear Diary _

_ Our history teacher death has really upset the school. I mean of course he wasn't nice, but we never wished him dead. We're doing study hall now until we find a new teacher. Tonight is the dance. Damon is taking me of course. That vampire has become overprotective since everything happened. He doesn't think there is another vampire around, but he isn't going to let some human get me. He's been telling me stories about his sister, Bella, she sounds great. I know the two of us will get along perfectly when we meet. _

_ Well Meredith and Bonnie are going to be over in a second to get ready. Bonnie is going with Matt. Can you believe that? Although I don't think he's over me yet, but Bonnie is great. He'll find out for himself. As for Meredith she's going with Stefan. He's probably not that bad of a guy, but he's really annoying me lately. Maybe Damon's rubbing off on me. No wait I know what it is. He keeps on commenting to me in school that Damon has done everything that has gone wrong in this town, the man's death by the bridge and Mr. Banner death, but I know Damon didn't do it. He was with me both times and Stefan keeps on telling me to leave Damon. That's what is annoying me about him. I should probably tell Meredith to be careful with him. Just in case. _

_Until next time old friend_

_Elena_

Right as I closed my diary Meredith and Bonnie walked in. "Come on, time to change." Bonnie was really excited over Matt. We first did our hair and then got changed into the dressed. Well Bonnie was in the bathroom I took the time to talk to Meredith.

"Hey, um… be careful with Stefan tonight."

"Don't worry, I know." I was shocked. Stefan told her! "No it wasn't Stefan. My grandfather was attacked by vampires." Oh. Then why was she going out with one? "Stefan just seems nice. You be careful with Damon." I nodded.

"Is your grandfather dead?"

"No, but the attack drove him insane." I nodded. Why was she telling me this? "Just make sure to be really careful Elena. I do like you." Right then Bonnie walked in and we lost our chance to talk.

It wasn't long before we were ready and the boys were knocking on the door. I answered it to find Damon. "Oh, princess, as beautiful as ever." Damon literarily picked me off my feet and swings me around before putting me down. Aunt Jen smiled at Damon. Matt walked in and gave Bonnie a smile. Stefan waited at the door. He had to be invited in and I wasn't letting him in. "Well time to go."

"I want to take a picture." Aunt Jen said.

"How about outside where it's brighter." My aunt nodded and we took a pictured on the lawn before all getting into different cars and going to the school. We all ended up at the school at the same time and the night was prefect. I danced with Damon for as long as my feet would let me and got crowned snow queen.

Meredith came up to me in the middle of dancing with Damon. "What?" I asked ratter rudely, but I was having a good time.

"Bonnie has disappeared," Meredith informed me. What!? I looked around and sure enough Bonnie was gone.

I ran over to Matt who was waiting by the punch bowels. "What happen to Bonnie?"

"She got mad when I said I was waiting to dance with you and went off with Tyler." Could this boy be any more of an idiot? I slapped him as hard as I could hoping it would knock some sense into him. "Damon," I turned around to find Damon already in back of me and was laughing at me slapping Matt.

"Yes princess," he asked.

"Come on man in black, we're going to find Bonnie."

"As you command." Damon bowed to me and I graded hold of his arm basically dragging him to the car. Damon was looking back at Matt and gave him a wave before we headed out.

We got into Damon's car and started to drive. "Where are we going?" I asked looking out the window.

"The graveyard, that's where idiots like Tyler handout," Damon answered and we got there as soon as we could. That's when I saw Bonnie her dressed ripped and Tyler running after her. I was pissed. Damon slammed down on the brakes and ran out of the car as soon as possible. I couldn't even see him run, but he ended up at Tyler and giving him one hard punched right in the nose. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't even stop myself from laughing when I saw the blood pouring out of Tyler nose.

I got out of the car and went over to Bonnie. I took her in my arms and held her as she cried. 'You listen here you jackass no one hurts my girls friends you got me. You try to lay one hand on any of these girls again and you'll by praying I just hit you in the nose." Damon hissed at Tyler and he actually peed his pants. Damon was very scarily looking. "Get out of here now." Tyler got up and ran as fast as his two legs would carry him.

That's when we heard the scream. It was a girl's scream followed by a boy and the boy running this way. It was one of Tyler's friends. "What's going on?" Damon asked the boy.

"There's something up there. It's got Vicky." The boy ran the same direction of Tyler and Damon ran up to the old church. He came back and looked at me.

"You got your cell?"

"Yeah, but there is no signal here. Why?"

"Vicky is dead." Bonnie screamed as the word dead left Damon's mouth. Damon looked at Bonnie. "Come on let's get to town and drop her off at home." We went to the police where they took out statements and went to go get Vicky and we dropped Bonnie off at home.

When we were in the car by ourselves I finally asked Damon, "What's wrong?"

"It was a vampire that killed Vicky." I was shocked. "I don't sense another vampire, but he or she must be blocking me" Damon looked at me so sad. "I could turn you right now and we can leave."

"No," I said. "I want to be turned and be with you, but my family and friends. We need to protect them." Damon nodded as though he knew that was going to be my answer.

He took a deep breath. "We're going to need some help." I knew whom Damon was talking about. The only person he would trust to help him. His sister Bella. I handed him my cell phone and watched as he dialed the number.

-Forks- Bella's POV

_Dear Diary_

_ Edward asked me to the dance. Now I'm not going to go all teenager girls on you and act like so oh my god I can't believe it. That would be weird, but he does want me to go with him. Even after he found out I was over 500. Which by the way him being a smartass realized I was born in Italy during the Renaissance and kept asking me questions. Well I actually can't wait for tonight, even though we'll be with a bunch of humans… wait why is there a car pulling up outside and…_

I stopped my diary entry right as Alice and Rosalie came running into the door. "You know there is such a thing as knocking." I told them as I closed the book and put it down.

"No time, we need to get ready for the dance." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's more then an hour away and we're vampires." Rosalie tried to stop herself from giggling. She may hate me but this was one thing we agreed on.

Alice looked at me and it almost scared me. Okay evil little pixie just do what she says. I let Alice play Barbie with me and I had to admit I looked better the normally after she was done. I was in a blue dress Alice bought, although I don't know how she knew my size. "Oh you like it and I'm betting Edward is going to like it." Alice was basically jumping for joy and the two homemade vampires were also in dresses.

It wasn't long before the boys were knocking on my door. "You see, knock," I said as I answered the door to see Edward in a suit.

Edward bowed, "my lady."

"Do not do that," I told him and he gave me one of his smiles. Edward led me out to his sliver Volvo and we drove out to the school the dance wasn't actually too bad. Being with the humans was the worst part of it, but besides that I danced with Edward. After two hours I told Edward let's get out of here. Not only because I was sick of Mike staring at me with his puppy dog eyes, lucky I was able to keep him away from me with mind control, but I could also tell Edward was having problems with his power.

"Hey," Alice said coming up. "I called Esme and Carlisle. They're going to meet us at your house." I looked at her.

"Why?"

"We all want to know more about you." I rolled my eyes, but got back into the car and prepared for torture, well not really but this would be annoying.

When we got back Carlisle and Esme were waiting inside my house. What is it with these people and walking into my house? The first thing I did was get changed out of this dress. I might have been born 500 hundred years ago when girls only wore dresses, but dresses really annoy me. I got on my black jeans and a black t-shirt and then I went to the kitchen and got out some blood I stole from the hospital. They all looked at me as I drank it.

"Sometimes I steal blood from blood banks, other times right out of the humans. Want some?"

"Our eyes will turn red if we do," Carlisle explained even though I already knew that from their minds. "The kids tell me you've had a really long life." I rolled my eyes. "That must have been exciting living in the Renaissance."

"Well any period of time was exciting with Damon." Right then my cell phone rang from where I left in on top of the TV. I picked it up, but didn't recognize the number. That didn't mean much since Damon always forgot his cell phone, in fact I believe I have his cell hone, and since Damon was the only one who has this number I was sure it was he. "Hello, Damon?"

"Hey Bells," I heard Damon's voice.

"That strange I was just talking about you."

"Bella I need your help." What? Damon doesn't usually ask for help. "There's a vampire here and it's terrorizing the town." Damon had to continue. Why would he care about a vampire terrorizing the town? Him and I have actually done that a few times. Not really killing anyone, just causing fear and panic. It was kind of fun. "Elena needs us to protect her family and friends." Oh… the girl. Damon would do anything for this girl. I have to meet her.

"I'll be there in a few days." I told him.

"By the way leave the homemade vamps at home, I don't want to have to kill your boyfriend now and remember no killing anyone." Damon was teasing me about Edward and killing Lauren. It's such a big brother thing to do. I know he finds it funny I killed Lauren. It's more of his thing to do. Although I have convinced him not to kill so much he has killed a lot more people then I have. A whole lot more people.

"Yeah sure Damon," I said with a laugh and I heard him laughing a bit too. "See you soon big bro."

"See you soon baby sis." We hung up and I went to get cloths and graded some blood for the road.

I looked the Cullens who were just sitting waiting for me to speak to them. "I'm going to be gone for a while. If you can cover for me at school that would be helpful." I started to leave but I felt someone graded my arm. I turned around to find Edward.

"I'm going with you," he stated. How dare he just state that like it was a fact? I didn't need him to protect me.

"No your not," I told him getting my arm away from him. "We're dealing with a real vampire who would want to hurt you. Just let Damon and I handle it." Was I forgetting something? "Oh and probably Stefan too, oh I get to meet my other older brother. This should be interesting." I was basically thinking out loud.

"Bella let me come," Edward begged for some reason not even shocked I said other older brother.

"Edward, stay here with your family." I used mind control to make sure he would do it and then got out the door into my car. Fell's Church the third Salvatore sibling is on her way and you don't know what hit you.

AN: okay I don't know where Fell's Church is supposed to be in the United States so lets just pretend Bella can drive there in about two days. Probably not right but any longer would ruin a story idea I have for the next chp. I know I said Edward would probably go to Fells' Church with Bella in one chapter, but I decided I want the next few chapter to be about Damon and Bella's relationship and Stefan's finding out about Bella. If Edward was there I think it would be Bella defending Edward from Damon so Damon will not meet Edward until he goes to Forks. Okay before this AN gets too long I'll say REVIEW.


	10. Elena and Bella

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: Elena and Bella

-Elena POV-

I lay on the bed with Damon. We were just sitting there and not talking when Damon growled. I gave him a look. "My brother is calling me angry." I rolled my eyes. Stefan was becoming increasingly annoying. "You'll be alright."

"Yeah, I should be getting over to Bonnie's for a sleepover anyway." Damon made a face. "Don't be jealous, I need to give my friends some attention since I'm going to give you forever." I gave him a kiss.

He took hold of me in a hug. "Be careful, don't invite anyone into the house." I nodded and watched as Damon transformed into a black crow and flew out of the house. I'll never get used to that.

When walking out of the house I bumped into my little sister's new pet cat. That little snowball was really annoying; by the way its name is also Snowball. I rolled my eyes as I got into my car. I threw my bag with cloths on the backseat and looked at the picture of Damon and I that I kept taped to the dashboard. It was shocking to me that he was able to take a picture, but I loved this picture. If I live forever as a vampire I'll always have this picture.

I put my car in drive and left heading to Bonnie's house. That's when I realized something strange. For one it started to rain and then I felt as though something was followed. I turned around and noticed something was and I was pretty sure it was the vampire. I made a quick right and floored my car heading out of town hoping to keep this vampire away from all my friends.

-Bella's POV-

I was finally getting to Fells' Church. Why did I have to drive this? I mean I could have bought a plane ticket, but no I had to take my car. Thankfully since I drive fast and was able to stay awake longer then a normal human it only took me half the amount of time to drive here as it would a human, but come on. This really sucks. Damon totally owes me something for this. I wonder what I can make him get me. Better be something good though. oh and how the hell did it just start raining like that. I mean come on. Driving when raining really sucks.

Wait what the hell? A car was speeding right to me going faster then any human should go. Since I was going very fast I had to make a quick left to avoid crashing into the car and crashed into a tree. The other car lost control and crashed into a tree on the opposite side of the road. It took a second for me to realize that at first though, because my car was totaled. THAT HUMAN WAS SO DEAD.

I turned around in time to see a vampire form near the car. Oh this human was running from the vampire, so it's the vampire fault. Okay let's correct my last statement, THAT VAMPIRE IS SO DEAD. I tore opened my door and jumped onto the vampire's back before she even realized I was here and bite into her. Man this girl was juiced up.

She threw me off her and I landed in front of the car. I fell onto the road with a thump. I jumped up and got into attack position. There was no way I was letting this vampire get this human now. The vampire was pissed. "Why do you care about this human?" The girl vampire hissed clearly mad I was getting in the way. The girl has long brown hair and these blue eyes that sort of remind me of something.

"I don't, you destroyed my car, and so I'll make sure you don't get what you want." I growled back. She might be more powerful then me, which by the way wow I'm really powerful as it goes, but I would make sure she didn't get this human. Besides I most likely came here to protect the humans against this vampire.

The vampire growled at me and I stood ready to attack. She clearly didn't want a fight with me right now. She had expected this human to be an easy kill. Well was this human worth a fight with me or not I wondered. The vampire attacked and I was able to punch her right in time. Apparently she was ready to fight me; well I was ready to fight her too. It was a lot of kicked and punching and biting for the next few minutes. She was strong, but Damon taught me how to fight. I was very good at dodging attacks too which apparently she wasn't. I had also been able to drink from this vamp not too long ago, which helped a bit.

"Fine you win this time," she hissed and turned into a white owl. Note to self beware of white animals. I finally went to the car and tore off the door. What shocked me was that the girl sitting in the seat looked like a human clone of the vampire I was just fighting. This girl was losing blood badly from the crash. "Hey, you up." Her eyes were open and looking at me, but she didn't say anything.

"D…D…Damon," the girl was able to mumble out. NO. This couldn't… could it be Elena. I mean that would be just really weird. Then I saw the picture of Damon and this girl. He had his arms around her and was wearing a smile that only I had seen. DAMN IT. This had to be Elena.

I quickly bite my hand and throw my blood down her mouth. I might not be in time to save Elena's human life, but I could make her into a vampire. Her heart stopped beating and then started beating again but slowly. As slowly as mine and her injures from the crash were starting to heal. She was starting the turn into a vampire. She closed her eyes, but I knew she would be okay. I picked Elena up as though she was a baby being careful not to injure her.

Now where was my oh so loving brother. Shouldn't he be watching his mate? I closed my eyes and looked for a vampire's power single. I found two at the exact same location. One was powerful, Damon, the other was weak, Stefan. The two were probably fighting. STUPID BOYS! The vampire I had just fought had disappeared, probably blocking me. Okay to my brothers.

I started to run with Elena in my arms thinking about the vampire. Not only would she pay for destroying my car, but also she would pay for trying to kill my brothers' mate. Something bothered me though. The vampire looked like Elena and Damon said Elena looks like Katherine. If Katherine looks like Elena and Elena looks like this vampire it would be logical that this vampire was Katherine, but there was one problem with that. Katherine was supposed to be dead. Oh this would be getting good.

-Damon's POV-

I was fighting Stefan. A fight with words had turned into a fight with fist. We were on the ground fighting and I was creaming him, but somehow he got on top of me. How did he do that? He's nothing compared to me. I was about to show him that by throwing him off of me when suddenly someone picked Stefan off and threw him into a nearby tree, knocking the tree down. That someone was… BELLA! She was finally here!

"Bella!" I jumped up excited. "You're here."

I went to hug her, but she stopped me. "You owe me mister. I have to drive across the country to help you when things were finally picking up with Edward, my car gets totaled in a crash coming into this stupid little town, I had to fight a vampire who is really powerful, save YOUR mates life by turning her into a vampire, and then throw that idiot off of you."

"Your car got totaled?" I asked shocked.

"That's what you pick up from my little rant and not the fact that your girlfriend is on the grass over there turning into a vampire." I turn around to find that in fact Elena was lying on the grass asleep. Oh my god. I ran over and picked her up. From what Bella ranted she had saved Elena's life. I would never be able to repay her. "I want a new more expensive car and you have to buy me whatever I want no matter how expensive it is. You owe me." I believe Bella was finally finished with her rant. She probably needed some sleep too because Bella doesn't normally rant like that unless she's tired.

"Okay," I said while still holding Elena. It was a small price to pay.

Bella took a deep breath. She must have really gotten beat up by this vampire because she looked like hell. "Now," Bella said and then ran to give me a hug. "I've missed you, big bro."

"I've missed you too baby sis." I put one arm around Bella and held Elena in my other arm.

"What's going on?" I heard Stefan ask. Man, I forgot he was here. Way to ruin a moment.

"Way to ruin a moment much Stefan," Bella said out loud. Okay that was kind of weird. Did she just look into my mind to see what I was thinking? No, Bella just thinks too much like her big brother. Stefan looked at Bella. Probably seeing that she looked a lot likes him and I, besides that fact that she has brown eyes, I have gray, and Stefan has blue eyes. That's kind of weird how it turned out.

Then he realized that Bella knew his name. "Who are you?"

Bella looked at me and I took out the camera I had in my pocket. "I'm Bella Salvatore, your little sister." Stefan mouth dropped opened and his eyes got wide. I took the picture before it was too late.

"No, that's not possible."

"I was born two years after you were turned. Damon found me when I was 5 and raised me. Then he turned me into a vampire." Bella looked at me. "Put that ring on your mates finger before she becomes a vampire and melts." It took me a minute to realize what she said, but I wasted no time getting the ring I had made for my future mate onto Elena's finger. Elena shall be with me for always now.

Stefan was still thinking over everything about Bella. He was just standing there frozen like an idiot. Bella gave me a look and thought _this is my older brother_ to me. Her voice was much louder and stronger then anything Stefan could do which shocked Stefan when he too heard her mental voice. I gave Bella a smile. "Damon," I heard my angel say. She opened her eyes and was looking at me. "What's going on… the va…"

"Don't worry, princess. Bella saved you." Elena looked over at Bella. "You're turning into one of us." Elena didn't say anything. "Let's get you some blood to complete the transformation." I helped Elena onto her feet and put one arm around her. I held my other arm out to Bella who came over to me. I put my other arm around Bella and walked away with my two favorite girls leaving Stefan alone with no one.

We found Tyler and two of his friends in the graveyard drinking beer. Elena had no problem snacking on Tyler. Bella took one of his friends and I also had myself something to drink from one of Tyler's friends. We let Elena have Tyler and pulled her away before she killed him. Too bad!

"I'm tired," Elena mumbled.

"Come on, I know where you can sleep." When I wasn't at Elena's house I've been at the old history teachers house. Since he wasn't married we had free reign of the house until it was stole, which was probably not happening any time soon. When we got there Elena and Bella didn't have to be invited in since the history teacher was dead and Elena went to sleep in one of the beds.

Bella has been unusually quiet. "What's on your mind?"

"The vampire I fought." I waited for her to continue. "She looked just like Elena." It took me a minute to realize what that meant. Elena and Katherine look alike. I had told Bella that a few times. She wouldn't be able to tell for sure it was Katherine since Bella never met Katherine, but could it be? Can Katherine be alive? If she was and wanted to hurt Elena, well she'd have hell to pay. No one hurts my mate.

AN: okay that's it for now. I'm thinking of having Stefan side with Katherine for a bit. Doesn't seem that bad of an idea to me since he basically still in love with Katherine. Okay, I actually have nothing to say how unusual. Well REVIEW.


	11. Starting a Plan

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Starting a Plan

-Elena's POV-

I opened my eyes to a room I've never seen before and a girl I barely remember as being Bella. She was looking at me as I slowly sat up and looked around. My eyes were catching everything. The way the dust moved around the room and the sunlight coming in through the window. I had to close my eyes because it burned the eyes in a way the sun never did before.

"You okay?" I heard Bella ask. "Oh, sorry." I heard the rustle of the blinds as the window was closed. "I think this place is in need of a weather change. You like snow?" I opened my eyes to the now dark room, but found no problem seeing. "I'm Bella by the way. Bella Salvatore and I guess you're my new sister-in-law."

"Damon and I aren't married." Bella laughed and gave me a smile.

"You're his mate. In our world that's as good as being married. Welcome to the mixed up and crazy Salvatore family." I nodded and looked down at the ring on my finger. It was identical to the one I have seen on Damon and Stefan and the one I see on Bella's finger. I was one of them now. "By the way just to make it clear. I turned you. I'm the one who saved your life." Damon walked in then. "Just wanted to tell you before he came in and tried to take credit."

Damon threw something at Bella that Bella easily caught and put on the floor. She stuck out her tongue at Damon who rolled his eyes, but they were both wearing smiles. "Did Bella tell you about the vampire?" I shook my head. Damon gave Bella a look.

"I was just getting to know her. I think we'll be great friends." Bella sat down on the bed next to me and put one arm around me.

"We think its Katherine." It took a minute for what Damon to say to stink in and then I jumped up shocked.

"Wha…what… I thought she was dead." My voice came out very high-pitched.

Bella held up her hands. "No need to freak out. Calm down. It's not that big of a thing. Although this is going to get interesting." Bella laughed and was rolling around on the bed. Damon picked up the newspaper he had thrown at Bella before and hit her with it again. Bella sat up and gave Damon the puppy dog eyes.

Damon looked away. "Where did you learn that one?"

"Alice is a great teacher."

Damon hissed. "More reason to hate the homemade vamps." Homemade vamps? What? Bella hugged Damon and put her head on his shoulder.

"You'll love them when you meet them. Just give them a chance." Damon looked at Bella in almost the same way he looked at me. I could tell how much he loved his little sister from that one look.

Damon kissed Bella's cheek. "Anything for you baby sis."

"Thanks big bro." Bella gave Damon a look that I could tell showed equal love for her big brother. The two clearly had a very good relationship.

I raised my hand thinking they were done. "Can we get back to Katherine?"

Damon smiled at me. "It's possible that Katherine faked her death for some reason and now has decided to make herself known. I believe she doesn't like you and will attack your friends and family now that you're a vampire." I fell to the floor and it wasn't long before I felt my love arms around me.

"There's no need to worry," I heard Bella say. "It's three, well three in a half if you include Stefan, against one." Bella also makes jokes about Stefan. Man this is the girl version of Damon. "Are we including Stefan?" Damon and Bella shared a look. Then the two laughed as though the very thought of Stefan was funny. "We still have to protect your family and friends."

I jumped up. "How?"

"By getting you back in your house and school." Damon answered. "You think you can handle it." I nodded. "Okay, time to crash your funeral." My what?

-Bella's POV-

Well I do have to say this town closes down when someone dies. I mean Elena and I have just walked three blocks heading for the church and bumped into no one. "They gave up searching for me. How long was I asleep?" This girl must have gone into shock or something.

"For the last time, a couple of a days. It's normal. Your body gets used to the transformation. Be thankful you're not a homemade." Elena gave me a look like what. "Explain later." The church was in sight and everyone was inside already. "You remember our plan?" Elena nodded.

I opened the door to the church. "We had to go looking for the stupid wolf." I yelled causing everyone to look our way. "I mean come on."

"It could have been hurt," Elena said causing everyone to stare for a few minutes.

"It could have been hurt? We got lost in the woods, our cell phone didn't work, and this freaking town seems to be closed down for no reason." Now the last part was true. What was it with small towns?

"Elena," someone who I assumed is Elena's aunt came running up and hugged her followed by a bump of other people. Took them awhile. I didn't think I would be able to say more then a few words before they jumped on us, well Elena.

I took a seat to watch the show. Elena didn't jump on anyone. That's very good. "Guys, this is Bella, Damon's little sister. She was driving into town to see Damon and I was driving around to clear my head and well you must have seen our cars."

"There was a freaking animal in the middle of the road, a wolf or something. We both turned to avoid it and crashed into freaking trees." I rolled my eyes. "Princess there had to go make sure the thing was okay and since she was the only one hurt I felt like I had to go with her."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her. She's really very kind. She just seems to get a bit of a temper when she's tired." I rolled my eyes at her and Elena stuck her tongue out at me. That's when Elena's aunt, what was her name, and her future uncle, I think that one was Richard, started yelling at Elena about how worried they were. The church started to empty since the realization that Elena was in fact alive. Soon it was only Elena's two friends, her family, Elena, and I.

I stood up. "You know, this is fun and all, but I'm starving." That much was true and I'm sure Elena needed some blood herself. "Also the fact is I should figure out where Damon is. Since he's not here I think he has no idea what's going on."

"We didn't know how to contact him." One of Elena's friends said while giving us a look. Did this girl know something?

I laughed. "Just like Damon, I believe his cell is in my pocket or my car." I looked up at the ceiling of the church to make it look like I was really thinking it over. You know church builders really get fancy with ceilings sometimes. "Oh well, it's somewhere."

"Would you like to come back to the house?" Elena's aunt asked.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble." Elena's aunt smiled and we walked out to the car. Elena's house is a normal any day house. It was easy to get invited inside for the both of us. All we had to do was stand at the door and her aunt said 'get in here'.

Elena's aunt was very nice. Made us a big dinner. Thankfully it was pasta, which I don't mind eating sometimes. It was getting late by the time I said; "I'm going to try to get Damon on the phone." Right then the doorbell rang. Elena answered the door and there was my brother standing at the door.

He hugged Elena. "What's been going on?' Damon asked and then looked at me. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I told him the 'story' of what happened with Elena and I. Damon laughed when it was done.

"Seems like my girls have had ruff days. Come on, let me bring my two favorite girls out." I jumped up. Elena looked at her aunt who nodded and the three of us left.

-Damon's POV-

Okay, now that the acting part of the evening was over time to get a snack and then plan out what we're going to do about Katherine. Bella had run off and by the time we caught up with her she was snacking on some homeless man. She pulled away before he was dead and then she erased his memories. "There's probably someone else out here brother," Bella told me with a smile.

"Already ate," I answered my sister with a smile. "Elena, how about you find something."

"I want to go see Meredith. She knows about vampires and is probably waiting for us." I looked at Bella and Bella looked at me

"It's as good as a place as any to plan an attack." Bella held out her hand. "Lead the way my dear sister." Sister? Don't freak my mate out Bella? Bella laughed and ran next to me as we followed Elena to her friends' house.

Elena climbed through a tree and tapped on the window. "Meredith, it's me." Meredith opened up the window. She was looking at the three of us. "Invite us in." She gave us all a look over. Bella stayed in the tree almost blending into the night in her black shirt and jeans. Only her white shin stood out.

"Come in," Meredith finally said. The invitation was a lose invitation. I don't know if she meant to only invite Elena in, but she also invited Bella and I into the house too. The room wasn't a normal girls room. It wasn't painted over pink or had old stuff animals everywhere. In fact the room was pretty plain. "So what really happened?" Elena told the real story to Meredith. Meredith looked at Bella when she heard of Bella saving Elena. She looked like she wanted to hug Bella. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to hug Bella again too.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't give me too much credit. If Elena had actually caused that accident and destroyed my car I would have killed her." I was in shock. Bella doesn't talk about killing humans so easily. Of course no human had destroyed her car before. Bella loved her car. Meredith seemed lost at what to say

"Well what do we do about this Katherine?"

Bella looked at me at the same Elena did. Why was I the one who had to make the plan? Oh yeah, because Bella's my baby sister and I'm her protector. We had decided that title a long time ago. I protect Bella, even though she can protect herself. She showed that a long time ago with father. Elena on the other hand was my mate and I had to also protect her. Meredith was human. Oh yeah I'm the oldest person in he room and the only one here who actually knew Katherine. What is the plan though?

"Well basically Elena goes back to school and watches over the humans. Either Bella or me will be close by at all times to hear her call for us. Until then we find out why Katherine is so mad and why she faked her death. We should also get Bonnie involved." Three sets of us looked at me. Two of them thought I was nuts and the other was confused. I couldn't blame Bella. Why would I want a human involved? "I've looked into Bonnie's family line. All those rants she makes about being a witch aren't fake."

Bella started laughing. Probably remembering what happened to the last witch we bumped into. "Shut up," I said taking a pillow off the bed and throwing it at my little sister. "I did not kill that witch."

"You basically did," Bella, said in-between laughed. Bella took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. "You drank from her, played around with her, got her to tell you her secret, and then gave her over to the witch hunters." Elena and Meredith looked at me. "That didn't even work out too good. The witch hunters then thought I was a witch."

I growled at Bella. So it wasn't my best idea. "I protected you." I hissed. "And the witch did burn." Bella stuck out her tongue at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, no need to worry about this witch. You know I would do anything to protect your friends." I was talking to Elena now. "Your all my girls." I held out my hands. "Time to get you fed and back home."

"You need blood?" Meredith said and Elena nodded. Meredith bent her neck over.

"Meredith, I couldn't."

"It's better me then anyone else." Elena looked at me. I nodded letting her know we would protect Meredith from her. Elena bites down on Meredith, but didn't need us to pull her away. She did it herself. "Now get going before Jen starts to worry."

Elena nodded at Meredith and we jumped out the window. I walked Elena back home where we all entered. "I'm home. Can Bella spend the night?" There was a yes from somewhere in the house and we walked up the stairs and I walked into Elena's room. I turned around waiting for them to answer. Bella was holding her hands in front of the door and was pushing like she couldn't come in. That's when I remembered the weirdness of this room.

"It's two different houses. The first house burned down. My room and the living room are all that left of it." Elena looked upset that she didn't remember that. "Come in." I offered. Bella walked in. "That works coming from a vampire."

"As long as the vampire as been invited in yes." Elena came into her room and we all had a good laugh about the room.

-Stefan's POV- a few day earlier.

I still stood there after the three left. What was going on? I have a little sister. One I didn't know about. One who loved Damon and didn't even like me. Damon raised her to hate me. Damon raised her! Damon took the time to take care of a little human girl. Damon was different. He was good and I was the bad brother. I always thought I was the good one for not eating humans, but Damon was the good one for taking care of Bella. Bella was the good one for changing Damon. I was the rotten Salvatore.

"Well, what are you doing?" I heard a voice that sounded like Elena. I turned around and it looked like Elena standing there, but it wasn't. I couldn't breath for a few minutes. She looked like Elena but she wasn't. It was Katherine!

I took a couple of deep breaths. "You're alive," I managed to finally said almost above a whisper. Katherine laughed. "How?"

"Not that's important." Katherine got closer to me. "The important thing is you need me." I needed her. "Damon has betrayed you and I. Let's get rid of him and his mate." She held out her arm to me. She wanted Damon and Elena dead. Could I do that? She was offering me to be her mate for my brother and his mate. If I drink her blood and become her mate then I agree to help kill them. What have the ever done for me though?

I bite down on Katherine arm and drink some of her blood. Katherine was powerful. She was beautiful and I love her. I've always loved her. I thought I could love Meredith, but she was nothing compared to Katherine. As for Bella, I could show her I'm the brother she should love. I'll show her I'm the best Salvatore. I'll show her right before I kill her.

AN: okay Stefan went a little crazy at the end there. I'm sure some people are going to end up yelling at me about that one. Anyway I finally was able to update. Well I actually… wow I just stopped writing in the middle of that and when I came back like an hour later I have no idea what I was going to say. Oh well, must not have been important. I'll finish this author note with my usual REVIEW.


	12. A New Stefan

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12: A New Stefan

-Bella's POV-

The sky was a nice shade of blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I was completely board. I mean I haven't been this board in the last five hundred years. Even in school I had the Cullen to keep me amused. Right now I was just sitting in tree close to the school waiting to see if Elena would need me. I was on as Damon and I called it 'school watch' today. By the way did I mention the sun was really annoying? I mean it was after Halloween, why was it this nice? I think this place is in need of a weather change. It's not really that hard to change the weather when you have the power. All I had to do is think about it and it got cloudy. I stopped before I made it rain or snow.

Right then my cell rang. Good, Damon with some news. "Hey Damon, you as board as me?"

"Not quiet Damon," I heard Edward's voice.

I was shocked for a minute. "How you get my cell number?" I asked. I never gave any of the Cullens my number.

"Took some time. I had to talk to you." That's kind of sweet, but a little unnecessary.

"Edward I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"You look like a little girl to me." I heard a voice say and it actually took me a minute to realize it wasn't Edward. I looked down and Stefan was standing below the tree I was in.

"Privet conservation much," I hissed at him. How rude can he be? I was hardly looking at him, but when I did I noticed some differences. He was wearing all black and looked more like Damon and I then like the goodie goodie he was supposed to be. He was glaring up at me. "And for your information I'm not that much younger then you."

Stefan hissed at me at the same time Edward said "Who's there?"

"No one important Edward." I glared at Stefan. "Go away before I have to beat you up again." Stefan stayed there staring at me and I had to feeling he wanted something. "Hold on a minute Edward. I have to deal with something." I jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on my feet in front of Stefan. "Shouldn't you be in your class?"

Stefan looked at me. "I saw the weather change. I knew it must have been you or Damon. I'm glad it's you." I raised one eyebrow. "I wanted to talk." I stood there and the two of us stood in silence besides being able to heard Edward talk from my phone.

"Well talk," I told him getting really annoyed.

"You're my little sister." Oh yeah, great way to state what I've already told you. "Damon has manipulated you. He made you hate me. He's evil and doesn't deserve to live." I kicked Stefan so fasted that he didn't even have time to prepare himself before he was one the floor.

I jumped on top of him and hissed. "I'll have you know Damon is the best big brother in the world. He protects me. He always protected me." I growled at him. "You do that again and I'll kill you." Stefan looked at me and then before I knew it he had kicked me. I went flying against the tree I had been sitting in before. What the hell? He was strong.

Stefan ran at me, but I jumped up in the air and kicked him in the head before I landed. Stefan fell to the floor, but was back up on his feet in no time. I dropped my phone to the floor so I could hold Stefan back with both my hands. He was a lot stronger then he should be. I flipped him over my head. He landed on his feet, but I turned around to look at him. I was stronger then him and he knew it "You give up on your all animal diet?" I teased him, but was kind of in shock. Stefan was not being himself.

"You win for now," Stefan hissed and ran off.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice. I forgot he was on the phone.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I told him after picking up my phone. "Stay where you are." I ordered him.

I heard Edward hissed, but I knew he would stay. "What just happened?"

"I'm not too sure." I looked over at where Stefan had been standing. "I got to go." I hung up ignoring Edward's protest.

_Elena_, I thought. Elena hadn't figured out how to use her mental voice yet, but she could still hear me. I could also see her through the window. _I've got to go find Damon. If you'll be fine by yourself nod your head twice._ Elena nodded twice and I turned into my hawks going to look for my brother. _Damon,_ I screamed out.

_Yeah._ I heard my brother and then I could see his crow form. _What's going on?_

_I think Stefan is working with Katherine._ It took Damon a minute to realize what I said. There was silence between the two of us and both of us were unwilling to break it. This was not the best-case scenario

-Stefan's POV-

She beat me. I'm stronger now then I've ever been before and she still beat me. I was supposed to capture her and hold her hostage. In stead my little sister humiliates me. Well maybe humiliates is too strong a word. No one was there, but her and I. Well there was whoever she was talking to on the phone.

Why did I want to kill Bella again? She's never done anything to me. Damon hasn't done anything that bad to me that I would want to kill him. He's my brother and she's my sister, a sister I didn't know I had. I should get to know her. Also I have nothing against Elena, besides her taste in guys.

That's when Katherine came jumping down from a tree. Why are people in trees lately? it seems kind of stupid. "How did your plan to capture Bella go?"

"Not well… but I don't…" then I stopped. What was I saying? Of course I wanted Damon, Bella, and Elena gone. Then I could be with Katherine, my true love forever. I would kill them. Yes I would.

AN: Okay, there's my update. Sorry it's so short, but I thought that was a good place to end. Can anyone guess what's going on with Stefan? I have a plan; don't worry… okay maybe worry a little… no just kidding. Anyway REVIEW.


	13. Meeting

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Chapter 13: Meeting

-Bella's POV-

I was once again at the girls Meredith house. We were all here; all meaning our little group of four, three vampire and one human. We were about to add a witch into the mix, but the said witch wasn't here yet. It didn't matter too much we had a lot to think about. I had retold my meeting with Stefan a few times, leaving out the part about Edward's phone call. No reason to get Damon more upset. Right now Damon was pacing in the room. Elena had finished her homework, which Meredith was trying hard to finish before the witch got here, and I was lying on Meredith bed getting really annoyed at my brothers' pacing.

I picked up a pillow and threw it hitting Damon's head. He turned around shocked and looked at me. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Damon smiles one of his evil smiles. "Oh am I." Damon jumps on top of me before I can move and started tickling me. By the way vampire can be ticklish and I do have a ticklish spot that Damon knew very well. When I was five and really sad after everything that happened to me he use to do that to make me laugh. It has become a form of torture by the way. I was laughing badly as Damon continued to tickle me and I was trying to fight back. Meredith and Elena looked at us for a second before falling to the floor laughing at what was happening to me. This was the scene the witch confusingly walked in on.

"What's going on?" That stopped all of us. Damon turned around giving me time to knock him off of me and onto the floor. Elena and Meredith calmed down before they stood up. We all looked at the witch and she looked back at us. I should figure out what her name is. I should, but I don't feel like it.

The witch eyes looked around at us. She knew all the other three, but not me. Well she did probably see me at Elena's funeral, but I doubt she remembered me. She was too relieved that Elena was alive. "I'm Damon sister." I told her. "Bella Salvatore." The witch looked at me shocked for a minute. "Well, would someone like to fill her in?" Cause I'm sure as hell not going to. Damon had the same look on her face as I did. We didn't need to actually say it out loud, but Elena and Meredith got it. She's your friend, you tell her.

Elena looked at Meredith who looked back at her. "Oh fine, chickens." That's kind of funny. A human calling vampires chickens! It was almost enough to make me laugh. Meredith explained everything. The witch seemed shocked at first and didn't say anything, so the rest of us acted like she wasn't there and started planning.

"Well Stefan being with Katherine changes things a bit." Damon stated. "There's something weird about that though." Damon looked at me, but I shook my head. I didn't even know Katherine or Stefan really. This was up to Damon, completely to figure it out. Damon sat on the floor and rested his head on his hand trying to figure something out.

"For now we'll have to keep the same routine only being more careful around Stefan." My eyes went to the human, the witch who was still in shock, and Elena. "Also Damon is going to have to show the witch some things he learned from the other witch."

"BONNIE, MY NAME IS BONNIE." The witch suddenly yelled out making all us, expect Damon who seemed frozen in thought, jump a back a bit. She finally got out of her shock. "I can't believe you would all play this trick on me. Vampires and witches don't exist, they are pretend."

I raised one eyebrow. She had just called my brothers, my sister, and I pretend. "Oh really." Damon looked up hearing the tone of voice I used. Whenever I have something funny, well funny for me anyway, planned my voice gets really high pitched. I ran as fast as I could go which probably made me a blur to the witch and got right behind her. "Then how did I end up over here?" The witch turned around slowly to see me. I hissed showing my fangs and got really close to witch's neck. She was breathing heavy scared.

"Bella, no," Elena yelled jumping up. I back away laughing and that's when Elena realized I was joking. Elena calmed down a bit and I looked at Damon. He was still thinking and not laughing at the horror that was on witch's face. No fun! He's the one who taught me how to terrorize humans. "Bonnie, it's all true." The witch, who I knew was Bonnie now but preferred to call witch, seemed to realize this. "You can be helpful to us."

The witch seemed to get over her shock and right away agreed too helps. The witch and human were given vervain necklaces. "Board now." I said. "Going to go have some fun." I went to go to the window, but stopped when the Damon jumped to his feet.

"I got it!" We all stared at him. "Katherine is controlling Stefan. There is no way our lame little brother would do any of this if she wasn't." Oh that makes sense and kind of changes things.

-Elena's POV-

_Dear Diary _

_ I'm sorry I've been ignoring you old friend. So much as happened that I have forgotten to write which is so unlike me. Well I'm a vampire now. Bella actually turned me to save my life. I like Bella, but she's a bit scary sometimes. Kind of like a girl Damon. She tells me she's going to high school back in Forks and she doesn't play around with the humans as much there as she would normally. She drinks blood stolen from a blood bank there most of the time and apparently has only killed three humans in her five hundred years. That's actually very impressive. Her boyfriend is a homemade vampire or something. It's a different type of vampire apparently. She's nice. Thinks of me as a sister. She's actually been sleeping on my floor. _

_ I'll tell you I'm scared. This Katherine thing really scares me. I don't know what will happen if we loose. I couldn't imagine losing Damon or Bonnie or Meredith or even Bella, who I just met not too long ago. I couldn't even imagine losing Stefan who hasn't been the nicest to me ever. Someone is taping at the window. Probably Bella back from whatever fun she was having. Better unlock the window. _

_I'll keep you updated_

_Elena_

I went to open my window, but instead of seeing Bella I saw… Matt! What was he doing here? I was still pissed about what he did to Bonnie at the dance. I hissed which made Matt back up a bit, but if he had backed up anymore he would have fallen out of the tree. "What are you doing here?" I made sure he knew how mad I was at him.

"Elena," Matt said took a deep breath and tried to find the courage to say what he wanted to say. "I love you. Please dump Damon. He's no good for you." I got pissed and being a new vampire that wasn't very good. I jumped out the window and graded hold of Matt before we both fell out of the tree. I landed on my feet and I held Matt up with one hand. He let out a little cry before I threw him to the floor and jumped on top of him. I bite down into his neck.

I could feel the blood coming out of him and into me. It felt so good, but it was unlike with Meredith. I could feel Matt trying to get away and I could also hear his pain as the blood was taken away, but soon he became too weak to fight and the warm blood was flowing into me. Then I felt two strong hands drag me away. I try getting back to the blood, but then stopped realizing what I was doing.

"You calm?" I heard Bella say. I looked up at her, but nodded. I pointed to Matt and Bella went over to him. "He'll live. Might have to be at the hospital for a bit." And then I knew Bella was going into his mind changing his memories. Making him forget what happen. "I'll be back in a minute. You go inside." I nodded and jumped up and into my bedroom easily. That would take them getting use to. I sat on the bed waiting until Bella came back. "What did you do?"

"I put Mutt at the end of the forest and gave 911 an anonymous call." I nodded and looked down at the floor. I had never looked so closely at the floor before in my life. "Hey, it's not your fault." I looked at Bella's brown eyes wondering what she meant. Of course it was my fault. "You're a new vamp. Even if we're not like homemade vamps it's hard. If it's anyone fault it's mine. I'm your sire; I should have been with you. In fact we can place some of the blame one Damon too. He's your mate. He should have been with you." I looked at Bella and finally calmed down. Matt would be fine if what Bella said was right.

"What's a sire?"

"It's what we call the vampire who created us. Actually I don't know if sire is the right word for a girl, but then I don't know what the right word for a girl is." Bella seemed to think it over and I started thinking too. With a vampire mind the most random things come up and that's when I realized something.

"Did you call Matt Mutt?" I asked and Bella gave me a 'who cares' look.

"Get some sleep," Bella said grading her pillow from my bed and getting on the mattress I took from the pullout couch downstairs for her. "Tomorrow we have to train the human and the witch on how to fight."

"Meredith and Bonnie," I told her, but only got a nonsense mumble in reply. Why does Bella hate calling them by their real names?

AN: okay that's where I'll leave you for now. Sorry, I meant to get this up days ago, but got sidetracked. Okay I want to get one thing cleared up: Edward will not be going to Fell's Church. I want Damon to meet Edward for the first time in Forks. I am sorry; I miss writing about Edward too, but don't worry. Bella will only be in Fell's Church until they beat Katherine, which shouldn't take that long. Also I thought about putting Edward's POV in it, but found it pointless since anything I can have him say in these chapters won't be important to what's going on. I might put another phone call in though. Would anyone like that? Now tell me what you thought. Oh and by the way if you have any ideas they are always welcome. If I like them they might end up in the story. REVIEW.


	14. The Fighting Starts Now

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14: The Fighting Starts Now

-Damon's POV-

I was looking around for Katherine or Stefan. Bella was on school watch again, might I add she wasn't too happy with that. I just thought I might be able to talk some sense into one or both of them.

It was snowing out. I'm pretty sure Bella had something to do with that when I saw her. Katherine standing by a tree. Wow! It really was her. I never doubted Bella that Katherine was alive, but just seeing her now was different. "Katherine," I said loudly and got my anger back. This girl was trying to kill my mate. She wasn't the same Katherine I knew years ago.

"Yes Damon," Katherine said her I'm just a sweat little girl voice. I rolled my eyes at her and I think she got the picture. "What do you want?"

I out my hand on my head. "What do I want… oh let me see." I was trying to make it look like I was thinking for a minute. "For you to stop trying to kill my mate." I finally yelled out at her.

Katherine laughed. "Oh, don't you see. The three of us can be together again. All we have to do is get rid of those horrible girls. With the death of that girl and your sister we can be together again." That was it. I lost it. I punched so hard she went flying and landed on the floor.

"NO ONE," I started screaming. "TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT BELLA OR ELENA IN FRONT OF ME." Katherine got up and attacked me, but I was able to catch her fist. She used her other hand to punch me in the nose. Should have seen that one coming.

I flipped her, but she landed on her feet. Damn, Bella was right. This girl is strong. We fought for a few for minutes, but I was clearly the one with the most fighting experience, even though she was stronger. After a few minutes with both of us out of breath we stopped.

"The real fighting starts now." Katherine said before turning into a white owl and flying away. Note to self beware of white animals.

-Bella's POV-

I was once again sitting in my tree and once again my cell phone rang. I answered it with a "hello" since I didn't know if it was Damon or Edward. It was… neither of them.

"Bella," a little pixie voice said. Alice! "How are you? It's been too long. How is everything?"

I thought it over. "I have to train a human, a witch, and my brothers mate who I turned into a vampire to fight a vampire and my brothers old vampire girlfriend is alive and wants to kill us. Pretty good, you?"

There were a few moments of silence. "How about letting Jazzy and I come and help you?" What? "I understand why you don't want Edward, but Jasper could really help with the training."

I thought it over. Jasper could help some. He was in that newborn army and the fighting wouldn't be that different. The problem is Damon doesn't trust or like homemade vamps. He would probably give Alice and Jasper a little chance since I like them, but he still wouldn't trust them in time. We're going to be fighting soon and it just wouldn't work out. "No Alice. Having you guys here might cause more of a problem then it would help."

"More of a problem," I heard a male voice and knew right away it was Stefan without even looking down. Oh come on! What is it with Stefan annoying me while I'm on the phone with the Cullens?

I groaned. "I got to go Alice. One of my brothers is really annoying." I hung up on Alice before she could even say goodbye. I jumped out of my tree and stood in front of Stefan. I stopped myself from punching him. "So Stefan, you want to kill me?" Stefan looked at me. "That seems kind of strange. I don't even know you."

"You picked Damon side."

"Damon your big brother.' I shot back at him. "It's the big brother job to torture his little brother. Not my fault you two never got long." Stefan was looking at me. "And Elena. Do you even really know her? She likes Damon. That's why you want her dead."

Stefan put his hands on his head and started yelling as though he was in pain. I made no move to help him as he ran off. Well it looks like the idiot is able to fight the control. That's good news… I think. Oh whatever. I jumped back into my tree.

-Elena's POV-

We were once again all sitting in Meredith house. Damon and Bella had both told us what happened to them today with Stefan and Katherine. "Well what do we do first?" I asked a little excited. Bella pointed at Damon and then at Bonnie. Damon nodded and graded hold of Bonnie and literately dragged her away to the other side of the room. Both Meredith and I stared at Bella.

" Elena, you're the vampire with the least fighting experience. That means to be helpful I'm going to give you some training. Human, you'll get some training, but I think you're mostly going to research on how to help the witch." Meredith looked like she wanted to say something, but I stopped her with a look. There's no need to get Bella upset for nothing.

"Beware," we suddenly heard a voice and turned around to see the voice coming from Bonnie. Not again. "Beware, for she plots and plans. For she will kill you." Bonnie face was looking at me and then turned to Bella. She held up both her hands and pointed to us. "She will kill you." Then it stopped and Bonnie was looking at us confused.

Bella looked at Damon who looked as clueless as Bella. "What was that?" Damon finally asked. I thought he was supposed to be the witch expert here. Everyone looked around.

"She's done it before," I finally told the two. "That day in the graveyard when we first met. Any ideas?"

Damon once again looked at Bella who returned the look. Those two were have a wordless conversation. Man that's annoying. I guess they know each other so well that it was easy for them though. "No idea," the two finally said together. '

"Whatever it is it's helping us, so…. Let's not worry," Bella finally concluded and looked at Damon who nodded his head. Oh great. That was their plan. Let's not worry. "Training, now." Bella ordered and we all got back to our training. This was going to be a long fight.

AN: okay not the best chapter, but this was all I could think of. So REVIEW.


	15. The End Of the Fighting

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Hey guys this chapter might seem confusing so I'm going to explain one thing. I don't feel like explaining everything that happened with Bonnie and that spirit girl who was trying to warn them. If you read the books I hope you know what I'm talking about because this chapter is going to start after Katherine captured them; only it's Bella tied up instead of Stefan.

Chapter 15: The End of it All

-Elena POV-

I opened my eyes and looked around. Next to me to the right was Bella. She was tied up to and was already awake. Her eyes were pointed right where Katherine was standing beating Damon. Bella was very softly growling.

Wait… go back a bit… beating Damon. I turned to my left. Damon was tied up there and was clearly having some type of disagreement with Katherine. I resisted the urge to growl to. I tried breaking free, but it was no use. Also I noticed my ring was off my finger. I looked up. When the sun rose we would be toasted.

"Damon," Katherine said. "Join us. The three of us would be so good together."

"Never," Damon hissed and spit blood at Katherine getting it on her shoes. Katherine hissed and punched Damon. That's when I had to growl. That's when Katherine attention was turned to me. "Stay away from Elena." Damon screamed as Katherine got closer to me, but Katherine of course didn't listen.

"Elena," she touched my face. "We meet at last." She looked me up and down. "The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" Was this girl mental or something? She had me tied up and now she was just talking to me. "We must be family." What!?!?! This girl is psycho. "Maybe…" Katherine clearly had an idea in her mind. "Stefan and I… you and Damon. The four of us could have some fun." Katherine eyes turned to be Bella who was just look straight ahead. What the hell was she doing? "All we need to do is get rid of the fifth wheel."

A couple of things happened all at once. Damon went completely crazy fighting against his ropes so hard I thought he would break it. No one ever threatens Damon's little sister. I tried biting Katherine who just took a step back to avoid it and at that moment was when Stefan finally made an appearance.

Katherine looked at Stefan who was looking at the three of us. "Stefan, now's your chance." Katherine handed Stefan a stake. "Kill your little sister." Stefan looked the stake from Katherine and started to walk towards Bella. Damon continued to go crazy and I was shocked looking at it.

"I'll kill you if you touch her. I swear I'll kill you." Damon was yelling so loud I thought he might make me go deaf. That's funny. A deaf vampire.

Stefan stood right in front of Bella. Bella looked at him. "Go ahead. Kill the sister you don't even know. Kill your family." Stefan froze and the stake fell to the ground.

Stefan put his hand to his head and started to say "No…I can't… I won't." Stefan turned and gave Katherine a look that that I've never seen from Stefan before. Hatred… pure hatred. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Stefan charged at Katherine and threw her against the wall! I got it! Stefan never wanted to hurt Damon or Bella. He might talk big, but Stefan would never kill his family. That doesn't solve our sunlight problem.

"Need a hand," I heard Bella said and saw Bella standing in front of me cutting the rope away from my legs. Wait… wasn't she tied…. What the hell just happened?

Damon was looking at Bella too. "Okay, what the hell?" Bella was laughing as she cut the ropes away from the hands and I was free. "Get somewhere dark and hurry." I saw a ring on Bella's finger, but I didn't have mine. I took her advice and ran. I saw Bella cutting the ropes away from Damon from my dark hiding spot.

Damon took his necklace off and put another ring around his finger. They had extra rings! Damon and Bella both charged at Katherine too and between the three Salvatore siblings Katherine stood no chance. They knocked her down to the floor and Bella took a bite out of Katherine neck and drank Katherine blood to weaken her and Damon joined her. When she was weak enough Bella and Damon held her down. Stefan got the sake that dropped to the floor and brought it to Katherine. He held it an inch over Katherine heart. "Stefan, don't. I love you."

Stefan looked at Katherine and for a minute I thought Stefan would give. "No you don't and you're not the same Katherine I loved all those years ago." Stefan put the stake into Katherine heart and I watched as Katherine turned to dust.

I saw Damon pick something up and he came over to me. He looked at my ring for a bit and got down on one knee. "Elena, marry me." I smiled.

"Yes." I told Damon and Damon put the ring on my finger. I heard laughing and looked to see Bella. She smiled at us as she was putting the ring Katherine took on her necklace. She threw something over to us and Damon caught it. It was his extra ring that he put on his necklace.

Stefan was looking at us. He walked over to us and took something off his neck. It was necklace with a women ring on it. "It's Katherine's old ring. Take it." I took it and put the necklace around my neck. It felt good to have an extra. "You think Meredith will forgive me."

I made it look like I was thinking for a while and then I smiled. "She knows you were being controlled. I'm sure things will work out" Stefan smiled. "Although there's no way in hell she'll agree to be a vampire."

Stefan laughed. "That's okay. I don't want her to be one." Stefan started to walk away.

"Stefan," Bella yelled. Stefan turned around and Bella threw something at him. It hit him in the head before falling to the floor. Bella rolled her eyes and said "Seriously" while Damon covered up a laugh. Stefan picked it up and saw that it was an extra ring for a boy. "Take it as a sign of peace." Bella said walking over to us and standing on Damon's other side. Damon put one arm around Bella and had the other around me. Stefan looked unsure. "Take it, the boy I like… well let's just say he doesn't need that to be vampire in sunlight."

Stefan looked confused, but put the ring in his pocket. He nodded and left. I knew things would never change between them. Damon and Bella were still the close net siblings and they still didn't really like Stefan, but they probably wouldn't fight against each other that much anymore. At least that was something.

"One thing I'm still confused on." I said making Damon and Bella looked at me. "How the hell did you get free?" Damon looked at Bella confused too.

"Oh, I had a knife in my back pocket. It took me a bit to get my hands cut free. Lucky I was able to get into Stefan's mind and fight Katherine hold on him." Wait… she the one who did that with Stefan attacking Stefan. "Good thing he was trying to fight too or I would be dust instead of her. That girl was strong." Bella walked away.

Damon looked at where she was and laughed. "Come on my princess of the night. Let's go see what happened at the dance."

-Next Day- Bella's POV

I was sitting outside of Elena's house with Elena, the witch who was with Mutt, and the human who actually brought my idiot of brother along. They were talking about some dogs attacking the dance last night and Mutt was able to save the witches life. Then the dogs just clamed down around the same time we kill Katherine, daybreak. That girl was really powerful and I still had some of that power flowing through my veins. We were actually waiting for Damon.

That's when we heard the motorcycle coming down the street. It stopped right in front of Elena's house. I noticed who it was right away, but no one else seemed to notice it. Well I have known him the longest. "Nice bike bro." Damon took his helmet off shocking everyone else.

"Nice to know you like it sis, since it's yours." Damon threw the keys at me, which I easily caught in mid air. I looked at the keys shocked. The bike was mine! "I promised you anything you wanted for saving Elena and I know you've always wanted a motorcycle."

I probably took Damon by surprise when I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. My big brother is the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. "Thank you." Damon grinned.

"Well I'm not done yet. I'll make good on getting you a new car too. Any car you want. We'll pick it out when Elena and I come to Forks this summer." Now it was my turn to be shocked. Why are they coming to Forks?

"I thought it would be a good place for us to get married. It's sounds beautiful there. Maybe your homemade vampire family can help us plan it out." All I could think of right there was that Alice will be very happy when she hears this. Oh god! Maybe she'd be a little too happy. God help me please. I also got the feeling everyone from this town would be there. Well everyone was meaning the human, witch, Mutt, and my idiot of a brother. I had to smile though. My favorite brother and my soon to be sister would be there and finally get to meet Edward.

Damon tapped me on the shoulder. "The car not all though. Anything you want you got it?"

"You to give Edward and his family a fair chance?" I asked.

"Okay almost anything." Damon said with his little smile on his face meaning he was kidding with me. I never really knew what exactly happened between Damon and homemade vamps. He never told me. "Fine a fair chance. I find one thing I don't like and their dead meat though." I nodded and hopped on my bike. "Where you going?"

"Back to Forks. I've been away too long." Damon kissed me good-bye.

"I'll see you soon."

"You can't get rid of me his easy." I put the helmet on just to make it look like I was human, I didn't really need it, and left before anyone else could get over the shock that I was leaving so fast. Well that's how we Salvatore, okay Damon and me, are. We leave when our jobs done. Besides I got to get to Forks before the Cullens decide to kill me on impact. It's been a while since I've called them and I also left my cell phone at Elena's. Oh well no use going back to get it now.

AN: okay I was thinking of adding more but I like stopping it there. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy lately. Between work and school not that much time in the day. Well anyway REVIEW if you want me to update soon.


	16. Back to Forks

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: Back to Forks

-Alice's POV-

I sat in my English class looking at the seat next to me. It's been a while since we've heard from Bella. Edward went so crazy with Bella being gone he let us in on his problem. The fact that he's power is going haywire. Edward has himself holed up in his room and hasn't been coming to school for a while. He's too crazy about Bella being gone to be able to block the human's thoughts.

Everyone was walking in and I looked down at my desk. After the class started I heard the door open again. Some human came in late. Wasn't even worth paying attention too. Our teacher didn't yell, but I didn't actually hear what she said. A few second later, someone hit me on the head. I mean hit as in it actually hurt! I looked up and standing in front of me was…. Bella! I was so stunned to see her my mouth fell open. She was the same as the last time. She had on black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket someone has to tell her there are other colors besides black. Under her arms was a helmet and of course she had her sunglasses, she never seemed to go anywhere without them on. Then there was her ring that seemed to always remain on her finger. "Wake up Cullen." Bella said as a joke and then said. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Bella," I finally said and got up to hug her. She let me hug her for a minute before pushing me away. "How did your family emergency go?" I stated the excuse for the reason why she left. It probably wasn't that far from the truth.

Bella nodded. "Everything worked out somehow. Damon and I fought with Stefan. My car got totaled. Damon bought me a motorcycle. Oh and…." Bella took a deep breath. "Damon getting married and is having the wedding here in Forks. He wants to know if you'll help plan it." I wasn't able to say anything even though I wanted to jump up and down and say yes, but the teacher made us sit down.

I took my seat again as Bella got into hers. Putting the helmet on the desk and leaning back into her chair. I must of spent the entire class looking at her. After class was over Bella jumped up graded her helmet and went out the door before I could say anything to her. Was she avoiding us again? Why? The few times she's done this is when she didn't want us to ask her questions. Oh… that could be it.

I ran out of the classroom and found Jasper. "Jazzy," I said grading his arm. "Bella's back. Find everyone, I'm going to go tell Edward." I didn't even wait for Jasper to understand what I said before I ran off towards home. Man would Edward be in for a surprise.

-Edward's POV-

I sat on the floor of my room holding my head between my hands. I was trying to block Esme's thoughts as best as I could. That's when I heard the door open and Alice thoughts came in, but unlike Esme these weren't unpleasant. In fact the first thing I heard was _Edward, Bella's back._ That got me up and running downstairs.

"Bella's back!" I graded hold of Alice and looked into her eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't! My Bella was back! Well maybe calling her mine was a bit too soon. We only went out once and we didn't officially call each other boyfriend/girlfriend, but I love her. I love Bella! Now I have to talk to her. "I have to talk to her."

Before I could run out Alice graded my arm. "She's doing the avoiding game again," I fell to the floor and Esme looked on confused. She didn't know how when Bella didn't want to answer question she avoided us in school. Actually I think she might do it a little bit for amusement. "We're going to have to wait." I sat back in the chair and Esme and Alice joined us.

It felt longer then my hundred years as a vampire for Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett to return from school. Their news was the same as Alice's. Bella was back, but she was avoiding us. Rosalie was making comments about Bella in her mind, but one growl from me shut her up. The three joined us as we wait. When Carlisle came home he was told the good news and then he too waited with us.

It got dark and some of us started to doubt Bella would show up at all. "You know, you people are really boring sometimes." Bella was standing at the door. She was exactly as I remembered her, which was beautiful. "Surprised to see me?"

"A little," Carlisle answered for us. "You never called to say you were coming back."

Bella laughed. "My cell is at Elena's house." Bella didn't go to sit down. She seemed to guard herself. Now that I realized it she always seem to try to keep her guard up, even when we were dancing at the dance. She always seemed to be playing game too. "My sister to be will probably give it back to me."

Alice seemed to get more hyper. "Yes, about that." Alice started. 'What was this about planning a wedding?" Wedding! What wedding? I looked at Bella.

"Damon and Elena want their wedding to be here, so Elena suggested you help and Damon just went along with his love." Bella seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world. "You guys better get Damon to like you. He hates homemade vamps for some reason." It took me a while to realize homemade vamps were us. Her brother hated us! That was not good.

Bella was playing with a necklace that was around her neck. I had never seen this necklace before, but almost everything about Bella was a secret. All I knew about her was that she was born in Italy during the Renaissance, her brother Damon raised her, and that for some reason she came to be in Forks not too long ago. I think she also mentioned something about a second brother.

"Bella," I said and Bella turned to me. "Can you tell us more about yourself?" Everyone was looking at Bella. They were more curious about learning more about Bella then whatever happened during her time away.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Not much to tell. I'm the youngest of the three Salvatore siblings. Damon raised me and turned me into a vampire. We spent most of the last 500 years traveling and causing a couple of panics among humans." Bella laughed. "It's really fun."

"Why did Damon raise you?" Esme asked. I had never thought of the reason behind why Damon raised Bella. I mean he was a vampire while he was raising Bella.

"Dad was dead." That was Bella's simple answer and she looked away from us. "I got to go. Sleep you know." Before any of us could do anything Bella was gone.

Emmett laughed. "Your girl is really weird sometime." I looked at him, but couldn't help to agree. Bella liked us. I know she likes us. Why won't she tell us everyone?

AN: okay maybe not the bets chapter, but it had to be done. I'm sorry it took a while, but I've been busy. REVIEW.


	17. talking

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: Talking

-Jasper POV- (I've never done this POV before.)

It was a dark night. Only the moon gave light on this type of night. Even the streetlights seemed not to be working. I was outside Bella's house. Everyone else went hunting, so I was alone, but I didn't want to be alone. I should have gone on the hunt with everyone but I wanted to talk to Bella. It was a bad idea. A really bad idea since her blood is so tempting, but I had to talk to her. Now how do I just start….

"Something I can help you with?" I heard a voice and turned around to see Bella a little further up the tree. She was wearing her normal black outfit and had a cup of human blood in her hands. My eyes darted from the cup to her neck and back to the cup. Bella lifted it up a bit. "Want some?" I shake my head no. If I drink even a little I know any control I have will be lost. Bella shrugged and drinks the rest of the blood. After she was done there was blood around her lip that she licked away. It was weird seeing someone who seems so human doing that. "Something I can help you with?" Bella asked again.

"I just want to talk." I said.

Bella raised and eyebrow. "Well talk." Right then I didn't know what to say. It had sounded so good in my mind, but now… well looking at her…. Bella is kind of… well scary.

Bella seemed to start laughing like she knew what I was thinking. Then I realized she probably did. Bella had all kinds of freaky powers and she always knew everything about us. I still had to say it out loud though. "My power might not work on you, but I still know what your feeling." Bella didn't stay anything just sitting up in the tree. "I know you like us. You wouldn't waste the time with us if you didn't." Bella still didn't say anything. "I know you know how we feel about you especially Edward.' Bella remained silent. 'I also know you're keeping something from us. What it is I don't know." Bella didn't move a muscle. Would she get uncomfortable if she stayed still for so long? She wasn't stone like us. "You need to trust us."

We remained there in silent for too long. "What the hell do you want to know?" Bella didn't say it loud. She kept calm and kept her glare on me. It was making me very nervous. "I went to help my brother Damon protect his love and the town she lives in. I turned Elena into a vampire and helped kill both my brothers ex girlfriend."

"Girlfriends," I said thinking she meant two.

"No, girlfriend." I didn't understand. "They dated the same girl at the same time and she was a vampire." Bella laughed at an inside joke. "They took swords out on each other when she faked killed herself and then they became vampires." This was a confusing history. "Of course that was long before I was born."

Bella jumped out of the tree. For a second I imagined her falling to the ground and landing on her butt. I imagined her breaking a leg or something and lying on the floor hurt, but that didn't happen. She landed on her feet gracefully and walked into her house not even looking at me. She was so much like a human it was sometimes hard to think of her as a vampire.

It took me a few moments to get out of Bella's tree and head home. I opened the door and the house was dark. I turned on a light and sat down on the couch. It was impossible for our kind of vampires, what did Bella called us homemade, to be tired, but I was sure as close as possible. Bella was impossible to figure out sometimes.

-Bella's POV-

I wasn't in the mood for much after Jasper's visit. Sometimes the Cullens could be really annoying. Alice being the most annoying about the freaking wedding. Damn this better happen soon, oh and Damon debt to me is so much more now. I picked up my PS3 remote, but then decided not to play. I wasn't in the mood for killing fake humans in Grand Theft Auto.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't tired enough to go to bed and I already drank blood from my stolen supplies. No reason to snack on my human snacked yet. I'm not wasteful you know. That left me completely board. I couldn't cause a panic among the humans in this town. While it would be fun and all it would mean my visit here would end soon. So what could I do?

My eyes went to the little book on the table. My dairy. It sat in the same place it was the last time I wrote in it, the time Alice dropped in. Completely untouched. It would be something to do. I got out my pen and turned to the next blank page.

_Dear Diary, _

_ I would say I'm sorry for not writing for so long, but you don't have a brain to be upset, so that's stupid. I don't know what I'm doing writing in this. I went to help Damon with a problem, which ended up being his ex, and now I'm back in Forks. Back with the Cullens. _

_ Damon is getting married to Elena. Elena wants to get married here in Forks and wants the Cullens to help. Which means Alice is freaking out on me. Damn why did I get involved with the Cullens. I could have stayed away, but I was interested and Edward was so… unlike other guys I've met. Well besides Damon. He'll always be my favorite guy in the world, but having a mate wouldn't be so bad. Although I do wish the mate could be one of us. A real vampire, not a homemade, but who knows how we fall for different people. _

_ The Cullens are getting curious about my past. I hide it from them, even Edward. I've always had trust issued. A vampire did raise me. Also I'm so unlike them and if they knew more they would realize that. They actually give a damn about human life while I could care less. I don't know why I don't just kill humans. Maybe because it's easier to go to someone who already gave blood to get food and it was easier if you had a normal sized dinner instead of a feast. Also maybe it's my father. Humans had betrayed me since the moment I was born, but a vampire was there me. My father also made me a murder before I even became a vampire…_

-Flashback-

I sat I curled up in the couch hoping he wouldn't find me. I had always hoped if I made myself small enough I could hide from him, but as the years past I just got bigger. It was always no use. I felt his big hands take hold of me before I saw him. I was thrown to the other end of the room landing safely one of the big chairs. "GET OFF THAT CHAIR." He shouted and I jumped off. "I LOST TWO SONS AND THEN I GET YOU." His finger was pointing at the painting of my two brothers. I never understood what he meant when he said he lost them.

He came running at me and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. That's when I saw something sharp on the floor. It was something that was used to cut things, a knife. I picked it up by the handle not knowing what to do with it. Tears came down my eyes and when he leaned down the knife I was holding went into my dad's stomach.

His hands went into his stomach. His eyes were open wide in shock. He couldn't believe it. He slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach and when he did blood came pouring out. "I will die." He said. "And it's your fault. Always remember Bella you are evil." He managed to get out before falling to the floor. He didn't move again.

How could I be evil? I knew what evil was. How could I be evil when he was the one who hurt me? I sat on the floor next to him waiting for him to get up. I didn't understand what death was back then and I knew I needed him to get up to survive.

I don't know how long I waited, but it felt like forever. No one came for me. There use to be people who lived here with us, but dad had gotten rid of them a long time ago. My stomach started to hurt, but I didn't know where to get the food I knew I needed. Tears started coming down my face. There was nothing I could do. I rocked my self back and forth waiting for something to happen.

That's when I heard the knocking on the glass. I turned around to look at the window. There was a man standing there. He was tall with black eyes and dark hair. He was wearing all black and then I knew who he was. I opened up the window remembering how I did it before. "I know you. You're my brother." I turned to look at the painting and my brother looked at it too.

'I guess I am." He said looking at me. I wondered if he would be nice. I wondered if he would feed me. I just had to ask him to. "May I come in?" I nodded and watched as he jumped in through the window. He did it so skillfully I had doubted I would ever be able to do something like that. "Where are the servants?" I had no idea what he was talking about so I just looked at him. He looked at me for a bit. "What's your name and how old are you?"

I held out my hand knowing how many fingers I have was how old I am. "Bella." I said quietly. Damon picked me up and I was scared for a bit.

"Well Bella Salvatore, you're going to come live with your big brother." I put my head into his chest. His arms were around me like a shield and even though he didn't say it I could hear 'I'll protect you" in the way he talked. Right then I knew that my big brother was the best and I fell asleep in his arms knowing I had nothing to fear ever again.

AN: okay that's a good place to leave this story for now. Sorry it took so long. Okay now on to the important news. If there are any Buffy The Vampire Slayers fans here, which since this has to do with vampires there should be some fans, I started a new story about Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's basically that Buffy has a twin sister and is called Buffy and Beauty. Now go read it and REVIEW, for both this story and that story.


	18. Arriving

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm skipping a head a few months to when Elena and Damon come to Forks.

Chapter 18: Arriving

_Dear Diary_

_ I have nothing new to report. The last few months have been the same. My relationship with all the Cullens, even Edward is the same. I was able to help Edward with his power control problem. The problem was that his power grew so fast that he wasn't able to keep control over it. With a little help from my interference in his mind his power is back to normal and…. Who the hell is knocking at my door? _

-Bella's POV-

I threw the dairy down and opened the door ready to yell at whoever it was, but stopped when I saw… Elena! "Sis," I said hugging my brother's mate. Elena hugged me back. She stood at the doorway as I looked around. "Is Damon here?" I missed my big brother a whole lot.

"He'll be here tomorrow." That was strange. Why did Elena come before Damon? Elena pointed inside my house. "Do I have to be invited in?" I thought for a minute. I actually had no clue. I doubted it since the house belongs to Damon and me.

I dragged her inside and we sat together on the couch. "So, where are the homemade vamps?" Elena asked and I had to laugh. Elena went to hit me and I dodge it before it even hit me. "Shut up mom." I stuck at my tongue at her and then realized what she called me. Why the hell was she calling me mom? My face must have shown my question because she answered. "You changed me so you're my mom." I laughed and then jumped up.

"Come on, it's going to be raining tonight." Elena looked at me confused. "I'm playing baseball with the homemade vamps. Join us." Elena was up. She followed me to the little clearing in the woods where the Cullens play baseball. It was a prefect place to play. It was a large clearing surrounded completely by huge trees and it was so far out of the way no normal human would be anywhere close. It was actually very beautiful too and I saw Elena shocked when she looked at the seven homemade vamps. The Cullens were beautiful and were so not noticed us yet. I could use to totally freak them out again, but then decided against it. I could always do that later. "Hey." I said causing them to turn around. "This is Elena. She'll be joining us."

It took everyone a minute to realize who Elena is. When they did well Alice went nuts and started talking at a million words per second. She was actually hoping from one foot to the next. Elena stared at her as I picked up a baseball bat and started to play with it. "Teams Elena, me, Carlisle, and Alice verses Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." I stated it and everyone seemed to agree. Esme of course made sure no one was cheating. We were pitching first and Alice got ready to pitch. When the lightning started the game started too.

-Edward's POV-

Bella was different! She has played baseball with us before, but this time it was just different. She was smiling and laughing. She seems to be having a better time and I knew why. It was because of Elena. They were joking around with each other as I came up to bat.

"Hey mom, bet you I can get this one before you." I heard Elena shout at Bella. Mom? Why would Elena call Bella mom? It took me a bit to realize that Bella must have changed Elena, which would make Bella Elena's sire. Alice pitched after Bella yelled 'you're on'. I hit the ball Elena's way, so it would be easier for her.

The next thing I know a hawk with the ball in its talon landed on me. I stopped short of third base a little shocked and looked at the hawk. It wasn't a normal hawk. It as completely red with brown that looked like… No it can't be. The hawk jumped down and turned into Bella! Okay maybe it can be. My mouth dropped open wide. "You're out." Bella said to me holding the ball up in the air. "And I win Elena."

I turned around Elena. Elena was rolling her eyes. "That's no fair. I don't know how to do that yet." Bella stuck out her tongue at Elena. "You and Damon, both always transforming in your animals. I'm sure you have more then just that hawk right." Bella didn't answer but in the smile she gave I knew she did. Elena seemed to get it too. Elena laughed.

The game went on for a few hours and ended when it finally stopped raining. It was a tie, no winner. Alice went right over to Elena. Of course Elena was the bride to be and Alice has been going crazy planning for someone else's wedding. I swear she should be a wedding planner at some point.

I walked over to Bella who was leaning against one of the trees looking up at the sky. She seemed so peaceful. She wasn't keeping her guard up right now. "Hi." Bella's eyes turned to me and her guard went right back up. She was still leaning against the tree, but she seemed tenser. Why did Elena get to see the real Bella and I got this guarded person? I know she likes me. I can just feel it. "It was a good game." Bella only nodded and looked over at Elena. She looked like she could use some saving.

"Elena, we got to go." Bella yelled out. Elena happily used that as a way to get away from Alice. She ran over and gave Bella a hug. Bella put her arms around Elena in return. The hug didn't last long, but I saw Elena put her lips close to Bella's ear. She was whispering something to Bella. I couldn't hear what was said and that would probably going to annoy me for a while. Bella smiled at me and I swear this might be the first time I saw her completely happy. "Well time for us to go. Damon will be here in the morning.' The two ran away faster then I could say goodbye. Man real vampires are really powerful.

AN: okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but next chapter Damon arrives. Sorry for anyone who expected James and Victoria to show up at the baseball game, but they are not going to be in this story. Once again I will tell you about my new Buffy the vampire slayer story Beauty and Buffy. Okay that's it REVIEW.


	19. Damon's Here

Twilight Diaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 19: Damon Here

-Bella's POV-

I felt someone shaking me and I was thinking of two things to do. Either one hit them or ignore them. Who the hell was it? The only person who ever tried to shake me to wake me up was…. I jumped up and looked to see my big brother Damon standing next to me smiling. "Damon," I said and hugged my brother. I sure had missed him. "Why did Elena come a day before you?" It was a question that's been bugging me.

"Oh Elena wanted to meet the homemade vamps before me so she got me to promise to help her friends." I looked at him then listened. With my vampire ears I could hear voices downstairs. One was my childe and my soon to be sister-in-law Elena. The other voices were familiar one was the witch, another was the human, there was the horrible voice of the mutt. I had to roll my eyes at that. Then the last voice… the one that was hardly speaking was… Stefan!

I looked at Damon who nodded. I had to laugh at that one. Damon and Stefan who killed each other over a girl were civil enough to come to Forks together. "He's Meredith date." I had to continue laughing. "Come on." Damon took hold of my hand and dragged me downstairs and out the door. Lucky I feel asleep in my cloths so I wasn't in my pajamas.

I didn't know what Draco was doing when he jumped on the back of my bike and then it hit me. He wants to meet the homemade vampires. I was bringing my brother to meet the Cullens. I got on the back of my bike and looked at Damon. "It's a long ride." I told him as I started the bike and pulled out of the driveway.

-Edwards POV-

I sat in the living room listening to the couples still doing their nightly activities. It was really annoying having to listen to some of this every night. That's why I always listen to music to tune them out, but it should be done soon. That's when I heard it. A motorcycle, but not just any motorcycle it was Bella's motorcycle! Bella was coming over.

Everyone stopped since they too heard the motorcycle. They all got changed at super speed and came to wait in the living room. If they were human they would be breathing heavily after what they just did. It wasn't long before the door was opened and Bella walked in followed by a boy with dark eyes and dark hair. She was smiling at the boy as though he was her world. Did I already lose her?

"Hey, homemade vamps, this is my brother Damon." Thank god, it was her brother. Damon looked at us and his eyes were cold with hatred. He hated homemade vampires, but Bella had never told us why. I got the feeling she didn't even know.

Carlisle stood up with a friendly smile on his face and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Damon took the hand, but his expression didn't cheer. "Bella told us you raised her."

"I found her after she killed our father." What the hell? All our mouths dropped open and Bella hit Damon over the head. Damon laughed. "Oh you didn't tell them." Bella stuck out her tongue at Damon. "Well if she hadn't I would have. It's why I went home."

Bella laughed as she jumped right onto our couch. "So now you know. Does it change anything?" We all looked at each other and it didn't. We had all knew Bella had killed before and we all loved her just the same.

Alice was jumping from foot to foot and I had no idea why. "When the wedding going to be?" Now I knew why. Planning a wedding was more important to Alice then my love life. _No it's not, it's just more fun._ I heard Alice tell me. How the hell did she know what I was thinking? She must have had a vision of me telling her that later without me noticing.

"Is it possible to get it together for this weekend?" Alice had a huge smile on her face and actually ran at top speed to hug Damon. Damon pushed her away a minute later.

"Okay, I just need the dress for the bride and the maid of honor. I meant to ask Elena, but Bella and Elena ran off."

"I'll bet the witch and the human are sharing maid of honor." Bella put in. Did she really just call someone the witch and the human? Wait… witch!

"She' right, oh and Bella is going to be my best man." Bella looked at Damon with one eyebrow raised.

"Not a man," Bella told Damon with a laugh.

Damon jumped onto the couch next to Bella and out an arm around her. "I know that, but you're the best." Bella smiled and put her head on Damon's shoulder. They were silent for a minute and they just stood up at exactly the same time. "Well it's time for me to go buy Bella that car I promised her."

"See you guys later," Bella said and the two left the house. Well the next few days would be busy and a lot of work for us if I was reading Alice's mind right.

-Wedding Day-

I was right, Alice had Jasper, Emmett and me put everything up and decorate the house. The wedding was taking place right in front of our house. Angela's father was doing the wedding and Damon and Bella were already standing next to each other in the front. Damon had on an Italian suit and much to Alice annoyance Bella was wearing one too. As best 'man' Damon insisted that Bella wear the same thing any best man would wear. Even though she was dress like a man she still looked hot.

Alice was giving me the signal to start playing. Emmett and Jasper had moved my piano outside, almost destroying it I might add, so I could play the music. I started to play and the two girls who Bella called the witch and the human came walking out. They were actually very lovely in the pink dress Alice had picked out. Once they had walked all the way down to where Damon and Bella stood the flower girl, who if I remember correctly is Elena's little sister, came running out throwing the flowers. Then Elena came out in a beautiful white dress with her aunt and soon to be uncle walking next to her.

They got to the top and the wedding began. I watched and listened to it, but I have been to so many weddings over the years and this one was almost the same. The only difference was it was Elena and Damon instead of Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper. The wedding was over almost too fast and then the dancing and photos started. I took a photo of Elena. Damon, and Bella together and realized they were all wearing the same ring.

"Bella,' a boy said walking up to her. He was wearing the same ring as Bella, Damon, and Elena. Bella gave him a cold stare. "I just wanted to say I was sorry again." The boy looked like he wanted something from Bella.

"Fine," Bella simply said. The two looked at each other for a minute "Stefan, we might be brother and sister, but we don't know each other. Go back to the human." Stefan nodded and walked away going back to the bride maid that Bella called the human. Come to think of what is her real name.

"You okay," Bella asked suddenly appearing in front of me. I smiled at her and nodded. I looked at the ring and Bella notice. "It's a sunlight thing." I didn't get it at first, but was it possible these rings protect them from the sun.

"Bella,' Damon said coming up stopping me from questioning about the ring. "Elena wants to talk to you before we leave." Bella nodded and smiled at Damon before going. Damon put his hand on my shoulder. "Look I still don't like homemade vamps." This conservation wasn't starting out good. "But you people are different." Okay getting better. "You ever hurt Bella and I will shove my blood down your throat, you got it?" I nodded.

Damon started to walk away and I knew I shouldn't, but I did. "Why do you hate homemade vampires?" Damon turned around and stared at me. His black eyes meeting my golden eyes and it was coldest stare in the world. Then he nodded.

"When Bella was young two homemade vamps named James and Victoria almost killed her." Then I started seeing images. I thought for a minute I was reading his mind, but that's impossible. He was showing me what I wanted to know. What I saw was a dark night. Damon was watching Bella while she played in a backyard somewhere. Then two vampires came out of nowhere. One had blonde hair and the other had red hair, but they both had red eyes and the same let's kill smile. Before Damon realized what was going on they had attacked Bella and started drinking her blood. Damon ran and threw them off of her. They attacked Damon and started drinking from him, but then they turned to ash right away. Bella scream starting the change and Damon cut open his hand and forced Bella to drink his blood. That stopped Bella from being changed since she wasn't fully a homemade vampire yet, but it did hurt Bella as the venom made it's way out of her system. _If you tell Bella I will kill you._ Then that was it. Damon's mind was once again blank.

Bella walked over with Elena. "We have to go or we'll miss our plane." Damon kissed Elena and then looked at Bella.

"You're going to meet us in France in two weeks right?" Damon asked as though he was uncertain she was coming.

Bella smiled at he brother. "Of course I am." Bella was leaving for the summer! She was going and I had no idea when I was going to see her again. "Are you going to join Edward?" I looked at Bella. She was looking at me with a smile on her face and that's when I knew she meant it. She really does like me a lot to ask me to come. Before I could back out and before I even really knew what I was going to do I kissed her! Bella was shocked at first and didn't move at all, but then she opened up. She kissed me back and I felt her tongue go in my mouth. I had to be careful not to bite her or I would drink her blood and die, but at that moment I was in heaven.

-End Edward's POV-

_Dear Dairy, _

_I've written in you a lot this year. This started because I was lonely, but I'm not lonely anymore. When I'm not with Damon and my new sister Elena I'm going to be with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I've written in you about the Cullens a lot and this actually holds secrets in it. Secrets I don't want to admit to. This has helped me this year, but I think it's time to stop writing. I have everything I could possibly want, but I'm not going to get rid of you. No I think I'll just hide you in a bookshelf just incase I ever get lonely again. _

_Bella_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_** Well I haven't actually written in a long time. I started this because of my power, but Bella helped me with that. She's able to do anything. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and anything I could ever hope for in a girl. I've written a lot about Bella in here and I'm happy to write that's she's mine. My girl friend, my mate! I don't need to write in this book anymore, I have everything I could ever want. I think I'll keep this though. I'll hide it in my room so Emmett never finds out about it. **_

_**Well goodbye.**_

_**Edward **_

_**Dear Old Friend**_

_**Damon and I are married. It feels so good to say that. I'm writing this while he sleeps on the plane ride to ITALY! Damon is taking me to Italy! He says he has a house there. The one he bought to raise Bella in. He says it needs some repairs and upgrading, but then we can live there. He's taking me to check out the area to see if I like it. Then we're meeting Bella and her homemade vampire Edward in… PARIS! Then all four of us are going to travel around for the summer. Damon is just the best. I'm so happy I have him forever. **_

_**I have hundreds of years with people I love and doing amazing things all over the world. I'm going to learn so much. Even though it makes me sad to say this I have no idea when I'll be able to write in you again. Maybe not for a long time. Don't worry though; I'll keep you close. I'll end this entry with saying I have everything I could ever want. **_

_**Your Friend**_

_**Elena Salvatore **_

THE END

AN: okay, I am ready to be yelled at. Well that's it. I don't think I'll make a sequel; I like how I ended it. Well REVIEW.


End file.
